Blast from the Past
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: A seven year old Seshoumaru ends up falling into the well. When Kagome comes across him, how will Inuyasha react when the haughty child claims Kagome as his own...
1. Chapter 1

Blast from the Past by Kjchristie17

Chapter 1

He crept amongst the trees, his eyes narrowed and his body alert. He would prove himself to his parents. He was not a child anymore.

The little silver haired demon scented his prey and smiled. Tonight, he would eat! His amber eyes glinted and he stalked the little fawn stealthily. Just as he was about to jump, a flash of blue light caught his attention, and his prey took the chance to escape, having already identified its hunter.

Face settled in a scowl, the boy decided to investigate the source of his distraction and wandered into a clearing. He could smell the stench of humans and he frowned. They truly were disgusting creatures. Their foul smell made him wince, although their village was quite a distance away.

He looked around. There was no light now. It was just a clearing with an old well. He cocked his head. He was certain, that flash of blue had come from here. He prowled around, poking in the bushes, but found nothing. With a sigh of disappointment, he sank onto the ground and huffed. This was so boring. His prey had escaped and since winter was appraoching, the woods were clear of animals, as they tended to avoid the hunters.

As he prepared himself to spend another night without food, a strange sensation made him look up.

It was the well.

It was glowing.

Curious, he walked over, and peered tried to peer down, but he was not that tall. Carefully, he hoisted himself onto the edge and peered down into its depths in amazement. It was a swirling mass of power, deep and light blue. It was beautiful. Unconsciously, he founf himself reaching put for it and with a cry, he fell into the well.

450 years in the future

Kagome rolled in her sleeping bag, uncomfortably. She tossed, and then turned. It was no use. She just couldn't sleep. They had dropped by at Edo for supplies, and Sango had wanted to go to her village to pay her respects. Miroku had followed her, as he had not wanted her to be alone in her time of sorrow. However, since Kaede's hut had collapsed a few days ago and Inuyasha was still in the process of rebuilding it, she had to sleep under the stars.

She looked at the sky with a gloomy look on her face. She had so wanted to go home today, but it was late and she didn't want to wake up the family. Inuyasha was off somewhere, not that he bothered to tell her. Surprise surprise.

Suddenly Kagome narrowed her eyes and sat up. That feeling! There was strange sensation in the air. She closed her eyes and relaxed her mind. A second later, her eyes jumped open and she clambered onto her feet. Something was wrong with the well. She could feel it! It was calling to her!

Without bothering to call out for Inuyasha, she rushed off, barefoot, in her pajamas in the direction of the clearing! Panting, she looked around upon reaching the open area, but there was nobody there.

Listen...

She walked towards the well, and sure enough she could hear someone crying. Well, not crying really, more like whimpering. It sounded like a child. Concerned, she peered into the dark well. Since it was night, she couldn't very well make out who was sitting at the bottom but it was a small shape.

"Hey! Are you okay? How did you fall down there?"

There was silence, and a small voice replied, "My leg has been injured. I cannot get out."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she immediately groped in the dark for the built in ladder, "Hey, don't you worry! I'll get you out. Just hold on."

The child made a small sound, which she interpreted as acknowledgement. Her hand found the ladder, and she carefully climbed down, making sure not to miss a step. After all, what help would she be, if she too broke her leg?

Reaching the bottom, she was immediately engulfed by a pair of tiny arms. She pout her arms around the child, absently noting the long hair. He was trembling. Instinctively sooting him, she talked him into climbing onto her back.

The clim back up was difficult, but somehow she managed it. Panting with the effort, Kagome looked at the silent child, who was bathed in the moonlight, and gasped. He looked just like Seshoumaru. Right down to the cresent shaped mark on his head.

"Um, what's your name?"

He sat on the ground, holding his injured leg, and blinked at her, "My name is Seshoumaru Taisho."

Kagome fell down on her ass.

A.N: Please R & R...If you guys can recognize who I am, then hooray...If not, then too bad, i'm not telling you


	2. Chapter 2

Blast from the Past by Kjchristie17

Chapter 2

Kagome stared at his face. It was undeniable. He really was Seshoumaru. But how? Inuyasha had just run into Seshoumaru last week, and the last she remembered, Seshoumaru was definitely not this short. His golden eyes were cold, his face blank and expressionless. However, this child was nothing like Seshoumaru. His golden eyes were flitting around, curiosity present in them, and his face was very expressive. Right now, he seemed a little bit apprehensive.

Clearing her throat, Kagome knelt down, "Let's see your leg first. It hurts doesn't it?"

He stumbled back, "You're a human."

Kagome smiled reassuringly, "I'm not going to hurt you, Seshoumaru. Now relax. I just want to see if you're badly hurt."

Still suspicious, he allowed her to look at his leg.

Kagome squinted but even in the moonlight, she couldn't see his injury. She frowned, "We'll have to go to the campsite...I need a flashlight."

"A what?"

"I can't see your wound, because it's dark."

Seshoumaru stared at the ground in growing discomfort, "But I cannot walk. My leg is in pain."

Kagome smiled at him, "So? I'll just carry you." She held out her arms, "Come on."

Seshoumaru hesitated, but the pain was too much, and he let her carry him.

The walk back was slow, as Kagome did not want to to stumble or anything so she took small careful steps. Seshoumaru's face was buried in her neck and Kagome stiffened when she felt him sniffing her.

"Are you sniffing me?"

His voice was muffled, "You don't smell like a human."

Wanting to make him feel more at ease, she laughed softly, "Oh yeah? And what do humans smell like?"

"Dirty. Their stench is offending, as they refrain from the use of water to bathe. However, your smell is clean, refreshing. Why?"

Careful not to jostle him, she climbed down the hill, making her way towards the edge of Edo, "That's probably because I love taking baths. I like being clean."

"You do?" His voice was filled with confusion and he wondered at this strange human.

It took them a while to reach camp, and when they did, Kagome put him down and fed the glowing embers. Then she turned around to rummage in her bag for her flashlight and bandages.

He's a full demon, so he'll probably heal more quickly.

With that thought in mind, she shone her flashlight on him, making him wince. He wanted to ask what that was, but by now his eyes were drooping, and his mind was fogged with pain.

"I-It hurts."

Teeth gritted in concentration, she cleaned the deep cut on his leg, and bound it up. When she looked up at him, he was already asleep, a few tears drying on his porcelein skin cheeks.

He looks and acts nothing like Seshoumaru. She ran her fingers through his hair. He's just a scared little boy right now. I wonder if the well has anything to do with this chibi Seshoumaru's appearance or something.

By now, even she was drooping. So, she gathered the sleeping child in her arms and settled both if them in her sleeping bag. Spooning him, she slowly fell asleep as well, erecting a small barrier around them to keep away animals or youkai, who might be drawn by the scent of Seshoumaru's blood.

It didn't occur to her to her what Inuyasha would think when he stumbled upon them after spending a night with Kikyo.

It was Inuyasha's screech which woke her up, when he found he couldn't approach Kagome, and that there was child sleeping in her arms.

A.N: I'm sorry these are short, but I've been away from the fanfiction world for about four months now and have completely lost my touch. When I get back in my zone the chapters will be longer, I promise. The next update will be on Monday or hopefully Sunday, if I'm up to it. And one of my readfers asked me for a clue...Well here it is ...'Remembering' 3

Is this obvious enough...I mean look at the first part of user name, and try to remember the last part.


	3. Chapter 3

Blast from the Past by Kjchristie17

Chapter 3

It was still dark when Inuyasha stood up, "I have to go now, Kikyo. But 'll see you again, all right."

Kikyo's face seemed as if it was carved of stone as she nodded. Uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze, Inuyasha muttered, "What is it?"

Kikyo looked towards the direction of the village she had been born and raised in. And the one she had been murdered in. "Something is wrong with the Bone-Eater's Well."

Inuyasha looked startled, "The well? What's wrong with it?"

Kikyo gave him a dry look, "Even I don't know everything, Inuyasha."

He blushed and muttered, "Keh." Then after a short pause, "I'll go check it out. The wench had better not gotten into any trouble!"

Kikyo studied his face intently, and found herself satisfied by what she found there.

"My reincarnation is not alone."

Inuyasha swore at that, and rushed off towards Kagome's camp, tossing a harried goodbye in Kikyo's direction. As he jumped from branch to branch in order to get to the miko from the future, he found himself imagining all kinds of people Kagome could have run into. He cursed himself, furiously. He shouldn't have left her alone. What if a pack of ruffians had seen her? He increased his pace.

Kagome, I'm coming!

In a matter of minutes, he burst into the little clearing and his eyes widened in relief at the still glowing embers of the fire, and the huddled figure of Kagome in her sleeping bag. It was still shy of dawn, so he tossed a few sticks into the fire, and prepared to catch some shut eye himself, when he noticed something. The air around Kagome was shimmering. It was a barrier. He narrowed his eyes. It was definitely a barrier but a strange one, albeit.

It was not her normal pink barrier made from her miko energy. He frowned, and started near her to wake her up and ask her what the hell was going on. It was then that he noticed the small silver haired shild she was wrapped around. He froze.

A c-child!

"Kagome!"

Kagome stirred but nothing else. The boy however, opened his eyes and stared at Inuyasha with a pair of golden eyes. His gaze reminded him eerily of Seshoumaru.

"Oye, kid! Who the hell are you! And what the fuck are you doing near Kagome! Get away from her!"

The boy blinked languidly, and then mumbled something to himself. He looked around, his gaze capturing everything and studied his surroundings.

Inuyasha charged towards this demon and found himself thrown back violently by the barrier.

"Kagpome! Oye woman! Wake the fuck up!"

Kagome growled and opened her eyes blearily. When she saw it was still dark, she groaned. It was still dark. What the hell was Inuyasha's problem. There was absolutely no way she was going shard-hunting at this hour!

"Kagome!"

She gritted her teeth, and yelled out, "Sit, Inuyasha! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

By the time, Inuyasha had managed to pull herself out of the the ground, Kagome was sitting by the fire, heating water, probably for the coffee thing she drank.

Not wanting to piss her off, Inuyasha growled, "Who is that kid?"

Kagome looked at him carefully, before answering, hesitantly, "I think he's Seshoumaru, or at least he thinks he's Seshoumaru."

"Seshoumaru! That bastard is up to his tricks again! As if messing with my mother wasn't bad enough, now he's trying to mess with himself!"

Kagome hushed him, "Inuyasha stop babbling!" She cast a look at the boy, who was sitting docilely next to her, "How is your leg? Is it any better?"

He nodded.

"So, um, would you like to tell us how you got here, and who you really are?"

The boy blinked his golden eyes, "My name is Prince Seshoumaru Taisho. My father is the daiyoukai of the Western Lands. My mother is the lady of the Western Lands. I was on my annual hunt. My first hunt. And I fell down the well, " he pointed in the direction of the Bone-Eater's well.

Inuyasha blinked, "So the brat really is Seshoumaru."

Kagome elbowed him, "Stop calling him a brat, Inuyasha. And I think we're dealing with the past version of Seshoumaru." To the child she said, "So how old are you?"

The boy looked at her. "In human terms, I am fifty years old, but in the inu terms, I am seven."

Kagome giggled, "You're older than I am."

Inuyasha growled as she patted the child's head, who looked astonished at the open affection the woman was showering on him.

Inuyasha got up, and drew his sword from its sheath, "Allright, Kagome. There's only one way to handle this situation."

He grinned viciously, "Let's kill the brat here and now. Problem solved." With that he raised his sword, and struck.

A.N: I know. I know. Why is Kagome acting so accepting. Why isn't she more scared? Why is Seshoumaru acting so calm, and not haughty or rude? Well, to all those questions, heres your answer…No friggin idea…

Oh, and on a side note: I wrote these author notes while posting on Dokuga. I know some of them may sound confusing to you guys, but just bear with me. When I have finished posting all the chapters I have written on Dokuga, I'll tell you, okay? We'll consider it a fresh start. But for now, since my exams are here, I'm just posting the chapterswithout editing my author notes.

Thanks you for reading, and keep on reviewing, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

Blast from the Past by Kjchristie17

Chapter 4

Inuyasha raised the sword and lunged. With a cry of outrage, Kagome erected a barrier around herself and pushed the child behind her. The sword struck the barrier and it cracked, making Kagome cry out in pain.

Inuyasha jumped back in horror, and Kagome forced the barrier around Seshoumaru who looked pale. Inuyasha rushed to the young miko's side, "What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot! You could have been killed!"

Kagome was panting with the sudden drained energy that attack had caused, but still somehow managed to glare at him, furiously, "No, Inuyasha! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"He's a bastard!"

"He's a child! A defenceless child!"

Inuyasha loomed over the overexertwed girl, his appearance threatening, not that his act of intimidation was going to have any effect on Kagome. However, Seshoumaru was a whole different story. He rushed towards Kagome and stood between her and the hanyou. His hand had already formed a smaller version of his poison whip, "Stay away from the human! I will not allow you to harm her!"

Both of them stilled, and Inuyasha's face grew red with fury. "She's my human, you runt! And I wasn't gonna hit her!" He made a move, as to push Seshoumaru out of the way, when he found himself staring onto a blank patch of grass where Kagome had been sitting. He looked up in shock to see her sitting two feet away, with little Seshoumaru's arms around her."

He saw red, "Oye! Get your hands off her, you pervert!"

Kagome frowned, "He's just a little boy, Inuyasha! Grow up!"

"Why the fuck is he touching you!"

Kagome scowled at her friend, "Inuyasha, look at him! He's just a child! Now stop scaring him or I'll S-I-T you till you can't walk."

That threat had the inu-hanyou turning pale, and he shut up, only throwing dirty looks at Seshoumaru. He was going to get rid of that kid, when Kagome was busy elsewhere.

Meanwhile, Kagome extracted the child from her, "You sure you're not hurt?"

He nodded, and she smiled with relief. Before she could turn to check on breakfast, he gripped her shirt and asked with a serious face, but in a shy manner, "Why did you protect me?"

Kagome stared at her. Nobody had ever asked that. Even when she covered Shippo from attacks, she had never asked herself why she did that. It was just instinctive.

So, she smiled, "I don't know. But I couldn't let him kill you, now could I? I'll make breakfast. I know you're hungry."

Nodding silently, Seshoumaru followed her back to the campfire, keeping an eye on the sullen half demon who was scowling into the fire. He sat opposite Inuyasha, close to Kagome. He didn't know what was going on, and part of him was very scared. However this human was the only one he felt safe with in this unpredictable situation so he planned to stay right next to her.

"Seshoumaru would you like some tea?"

Seshoumaru stared at her, "Tea? What is that?"

Kagome looked unsure as to how to explain it to him, "Um, why don't I make you some, and if you like it, I'll give you more. How does that sound?"

"That is acceptable."

Hearing those refined words from a child made Kagome want to smile. He looked just like Seshoumaru, but oh so different! His face was rounder, more adorable, and he studies everything around him like a curious little child who's eager to fidget with everything, but does not want to get in trouble. Right now, Seshoumaru was having a hard time looking away from Kagome's flashlight, which was lying on the ground, next to his foot.

Kagome noticed and smiled, "Go ahead. You can look at it."

Still looking a slight bit uncertain, the child picked it up and started examining it, with the utmost fascination. It was so unreal. He clicked on the protruding little button like he had seen Kagome do last night, and jumped when light shone from one end. Marvelling at the starnge invention, he asked, "What is this thing?"

"It's a flashlight. You can see in the dark with it."

The look of amazement on his face made her chuckle, and she turned her face away so as not to offend him.

Letting him play with the torch, she finished making breakfast, and handed one bowl of ramen to Inuyasha and put one in front of Seshoumaru, who stared at it.

"What is this?"

"Ramen."

He looked towards Kagome and she nudged him gently, "Try it. It's not bad. Smells nice, huh?"

Using his chopsticks, Seshoumaru took one small mouthful, and chewed it slowly, as if savoring the taste. It was so soft, and delicious. He could just swallow it! His eyes fell on Inuyasha was swallowing it, and he sniffed. No, he wasn't anything like that barbarian. He would eat it with dignity. However, the temptation to at least try remained.

When Kagome placed the tea in front of him, Seshoumaru found the aroma pleasant, and swallowed it in sips. It was very different from the tea his mother took. Instead of being clear liquid, it had milk mixed in it, and some crystal substance. It was sweet and fragrant. He found, he quite enjoyed tea.

Finally when breakfast was finished Kagome turned towards Inuyasha, "We should probably figure out how to send him back home."

Inuyasha scowled, "Just throw the runt down the well again. He'll find his own way home."

Kagome studied Seshoumaru, "It could work. Maybe we can try seeing if the well will transport him back. How did you fall down the well? Did someone push you?"

Seshoumaru shook his head, "I was hunting, and I saw a bright light. I went to investigate and looked down the well. I had climbed onto the ridge and I slipped."

Kagome frowned, "Maybe we should see if it works. Let's go."

The three of them walked towards the direction of the Bone-eater's well. Seshoumaru made it a point to stick close to Kagome, and at one point bumped into her. His knee was hurting, but he didn't wan to say it out loud.

Kagome turned around when he bumped into her, "Are you okay?"

He nodded his head fiercely, but Kagome understood when she saw his knee. Knowing that he probably wouldn't want to be carried in front of Inuyasha, she held his hand and smiled cheerfully at him, "Come on."

The sensation was weird. Nobody had ever held his hand before. Not even Mother. It felt nice. Seshoumaru tightened his hand around hers, and small ghost smile appeared on his lips. He had seen other inuyoukai children hold their parents hands, but he had never done it before.

When they reached the well, Inuyasha offered to 'throw the runt in', which earned him sitting from Kagome. Settling him on the edge of the well, Kagome asked, "Can you jump from here?"

Seshoumaru nodded, but didn't let go of her hand.

"Seshoumaru?"

He looked scared and uncertain, and his innocent little face was indecisive. Understanding that he was frightened. Kagome suddenly held him close to her and whispered softly, "You'll be fine."

Uncertainly, and slowly, Seshoumaru held her for a few seconds while Inuyasha growled, not liking that Seshoumaru was holding Kagome.

Finally Kagome released him, and he looked down into the darkness of the well. Turning to look one last time at this strange human, Seshoumaru closed his eyes and jumped.

A.N: Sorry I was so late, but I just wasn't happy with where this was going. Seshoumaru is difficult child to interpret…READ AND REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Seshoumauru jumped into the well, and Kagome held her breath, anxiously. However the sound of a thud, made her eyes widen in surprise. Leaning into the well, she called out.

"Seshoumaru! Are you all right?"

Upon hearing a muffled yes, she sighed in relief and then called out, "Stay right there. I'm coming to get you."

"I can do it." With a well executed jump, Seshoumaru landed in front of the startled girl. He gave a small smile at her surprised expression.

"Why isn't the well sending the brat back where he came from?"

Hearing Inuyasha's irritated voice, Kagome sent him a warning look, and then looked at the well thoughtfully, "The well always has had a mind of it's own. We have to do something however. Seshoumaru can't stay here. What if he runs into his future self? There's going to be hell to pay then."

"And Naraku is still out there. I ain't dragging the runt along with us."

Kagome stood stock still. "Oh shit! I forgot all about Naraku. Naraku can't find out, no matter what. He'll make it a point to get rid of Seshoumaru since he's the only one who's strength is at a higher level than Naraku's."

Inuyasha protested that but was ignored, as Seshoumaru looked up at Kagome, "What is going on? How far along in the future am I?"

It was Inuyasha who answered that question gruffly, "Nearly 500 years."

Seshoumaru's eyes which were narrowed in his future self's version were wide and round as a chid, and they grew even rounder, "I am a fully mature male?"

Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome groaned, "Now what? We can't let Naraku learn about him, and we can't let Seshoumaru find out about him."

Inuyasha snorted, "I don't see why not. Let's just hand over the kid to that bastard and see how he handles it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, "You know we can't do that. It'll mess up the timelines or something. We can't afford to mess up the future!"

Inuyasha looked away, "Keh!"

Seshoumaru looked at the two adults, "Does this mean that I can't go home now?"

Kagome tried to smile but failed, "We don't know. You probably will find a way back home, but now right now, I guess." To herself, she mumbled, "We should probably take a break from shard-hunting."

Inuyasha snarled, "Oh, hell no! We ain't taking no break! While we're sitting here trying to solve his problems, Naraku is probably collecting the shards now! As soon as Sango and Miroku come back, we're leaving! Leave this brat with the old woman!"

Kagome growled back at him, "Fine! But I'm not leaving Seshoumaru alone!"

"Why the fuck do you want to help him! Are you forgetting the number of times he's tried to kill you?"

Seshoumaru stared at the human girl who was protecting him so fiercely, "Am I your enemy?"

"No! No. No, of course not." Kagome glared at her half demon friend, "Inuyasha is just blabbing like always. It's just that you don't like humans in this era, and well, you have been known to blanantly try to kill me once or twice. Not that I'm holding a grudge or anything. I'm cool with it!" Kagome hastily tried to assure the bewildered child.

Inuyasha scoffed, "You don't hold grudges, eh? SO what was that I heard about you planning to purify that bastard's dick off?"

Kagome aimed a small purification ball at Inuyasha who yelped and then growled at his angry friend, "What the fuck, wench!"

"Watch your language, Inuyasha." Kagome warned.

Inuyasha shut up.

"I have tried to kill you, and you still offer me protection? You are a strange human."

Kagome just shrugged nonchalantly, "My name is Kagome, all right. You can call me that."

Seshoumaru nodded. Then with a backwards look at the well, he asked, "What should I do now? I cannot return home, as the well will not transport me."

Kagome ran a hand through his hair and noted absently that his hair was short. Not very short, just till his shoulders. It made him look even more adorable and she suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to pinch his cheeks. She stared at her hands in horror. Oh, God! She was turning into her grandfather!

"You can come with us, you know. I'll find some way to return you home, but it's safer to travel with Inuyasha. He is the best protector as they come."

Inuyasha pretended not to hear that, but swelled with pride, which was obviously what Kagome had wanted to do. Now he would have no choice but to look after the past version of his brother's self. Kagome hid a smile.

Seshoumaru looked uncertain, and cast a yearning look at the well. He wanted to go home to Nina-sama, and Ah-Un. This was a strange place. He hung his head in shame. Father would be so disappointed in him, getting himself lost on his very first hunt. Tears burned his eyes and he sniffed, pulling them back. He was a youkai prince and Inuyoukai never cried, especially not the heir to the throne.

His voice was small, "But he does not like me."

Kagome could sense the uncertainty and confusion present in the child, and her heart reached out to him. Kneeling to his level, she impulsively put her arms around him, offering comfort. Seshoumaru stiffened, not knowing what to do. When he had leapt into the well, Kagome had held him, and he had responded, but he hadn't known why. Now he was at a loss at what to do.

He was distressed and Kagome was offering him comfort. He wanted to just put himself into her hands, but his parents had always taught him to strive alone, to be independent.

"It's all right, Seshoumaru. We'll figure something out, okay?"

He struggled with himself and finally gave up. His small arms hugged her back, and he buried his face in her shoulder.

Inuyasha stared at the enfolding scenario with shock. _This was his emotionless half brother? This scared little boy?_

I wonder what happened to turn him into the bastard he is today, he mused. Finally annoyed with the fact that Seshoumaru wasn't letting the miko go, he growled at the boy. To his surprise, the boy growled back.

Kagome leaned back and looked shocked. Did Seshoumaru just growl?

"Uh…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed into little slits. The boy was challenging him, was he? One look at Kagome's face and he shut up. He would soon have to put the boy in his place. Seshoumaru or no Seshoumaru, he wasn't handing over his claim on Kagome to anyone.

"Let's go, Kagome. We have to meet Miroku and the others halfway to the village."

Kagome nodded and started walking, Seshoumaru by her side. She had no idea what had just happened, but she was going to make sure that Inuyasha didn't make Seshoumaru more miserable than he was. He may be an ice cold killer, but for now he was just a little boy who was scared and far away from home.

A.N: Um…Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed that Seshoumaru was wary of humans, even the old miko, who looked startled on seeing him, "Another stray orphan, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at the old woman, "Look carefully Kaede."

After studying the shy child, Kaede let out a whoosh of breath, "Blessed be, child! How did Lord Seshoumaru land in your grasp?"

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha chuckled, "He didn't land in my grasp, Kaede. He fell down the well in his time."

Kaede shook her head, muttering something about the world going haywire and stirred the steaming pot in front of her. She then eyed them, "Shouldn't you be going off now? I thought you two had to meet the monk and Sango halfway through."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah. We just dropped by to say goodbye, and Kaede…" The old woman looked at the young miko, raising her brows, "Would you somehow inform us if you notice anything strange about the well? We need to get Seshoumaru back home before any encounters with his older self or Naraku."

Kaede nodded and waved them goodbye as the three departed on their journey. To Kagome's amusement and Inuyasha's irritation, Seshoumaru had decided that he quite liked holding Kagome's hand while walking. Kagome thought it adorable, while Inuyasha muttered something about perverted assholes.

He didn't know where they were going, but Seshoumaru knew instinctively that he was safe as long as he was with Kagome, and young he may be, but he wasn't stupid. He planned to stick very close to Kagome. And also, he looked at the dusty road, she was different. Not only from the few humans he had encountered today, but from inuyoukai as well. His parents were so cold and harsh. They were nothing like this soft, affectionate girl. A faint blush dusted his cheeks. He liked the way she held on to him and patted his head.

The other man however. Seshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He was a demon but not completely. He had heard of hanyous from his sensei, but they were supposedly hunted down and killed while very young by bigger demons or they were in hiding. Was this Inuyasha a hanyou? He smelled like an inuyoukai and smelled familiar, but it was strange.

Kagome tighted her hand around his and he looked up, startled. Her concern was warm and comforting, "What are you thinking about?"

Seshoumaru looked at her face. She had blue eyes and he wondered. His sensei had taught him about humans to an intensity. However, he had never heard of a human having blue eyes.

"Why are your eyes blue?"

Kagome looked startled, "Um, I don't really know. My father was American and he had blue eyes, so I probably got them from him."

"What is Am-er-ica?"

Kagome tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully, "Hm. How do I explain it? Well, you know where we are standing, right? This is Japan, a country which houses a lot of people and youkai, both. Well, America is more or less the same thing, but it's far off and its customs are different from those here. People dress differently, and talk in a different language."

Seshoumaru's golden eyes were wide, "Have you been to America?"

Kagome chuckled, "I wanted to go to a university there but then I fell down the well, and my studies started getting worse." She forced herself to laugh, "It's like an untouchable dream now."

Inuyasha's shoulder's slumped with guilt as he heard her words. He knew she didn't blame him for having no future, but he knew that her lost dreams hurt her.

Seshoumaru tightened his grip on the young miko's hand, as he scented the sadness tainting her fresh scent. His voice was serious, and yet childish, as he studied her with a childlike intensity, "Are you unhappy?"

Kagome looked around herself and finally settled her gaze on her hanyou friend who was walking in front of her. Her voice was soft and light, "I don't think so. I think I'm very happy. I found a lot of friends who care about me, and now this is home. A place is only as good as the people you know in it. I am happy here."

Inuyasha felt her last statement warm him, and he hid a small smile. She was home. Wherever Kagome was, it was home for him.

"So what's a university?"

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha hollered, "Shut up, you brat! You're giving me a damn headache!"

Her giggles increased as both inuyoukai growled at each other. This was sure to be an interesting journey.

To say that Sango was surprised was an understatement. She actually held on to the houshi for dear life as Kagome finished explaining who the child was and where he had come from.

Shippou however stared at Seshoumaru and his eyes narrowed at the way Seshoumaru was holding Kagome's hand, possessively. Then a thought struck him, "How old are you?"

Seshoumaru looked at the fox youkai, and answered his voice proud and firm, "I am five years old."

Shippou looked at him curiously and then to everyone's surprise, he went and hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, turning his back on everyone. Inuyasha seemed shocked but understood the boy's irritation and didn't say anything.

"So are we going or what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around, bumping her hip into Seshoumaru who fell on the ground with a thump. Without a word, he stood back up, dusted himself and stood next to her as if nothing had happened, ignoring Inuyasha and Shippou's snickering. However Kagome didn't let that go.

She scowled at both of them, "Behave you two or no pocky or ramen for a week."

Both of them paled and shut up, shooting dirty glances at Seshoumaru, who didn't seem to care about the scolding the two had gotten. All he seemed to be focused on was Kagome.

Sango walked next to Kagome and looked at the silent child holding Kagome's hand. His head reached Kagome's hips, and although he looked like a mini Seshoumaru, he was so different in personality.

"He's nothing like Seshoumaru, is he?"

Kagome shook her head, "He's just a child. Honestly, I'm ashamed of Shippou. Instead of being more welcoming, he's trying to shun Seshoumaru out. He knows best of all, how it feels to be seaparated from his parents. Look at him. Does he look like a cold killer to you."

Sango nodded, "I see your point, Kagome. But it's strange, you know."

Kagome laughed wryly, "Believe me, I know. But he's just so adorable!"

The woman were talking in hushed whispers, but Seshoumaru could hear every words, although he pretended not to. His cheeks turned red when Kagome called him adorable. He told himself firmly that he was the heir to the Western throne. Calling him adorable should be insulting, but he couldn't make himself feel that level of insult.

He looked at the white haired demon and the smaller youkai sitting on his shoulder. He knew they didn't like him, and they were trying to make him feel unwelcome, but he didn't care. In the palace grounds, all the inuyoukai pups would ignore him or be scared of him. Nobody ever played with him, and he had understood from a young age, that he was destined to be alone. It still stung but it was something he was used to, so he didn't take any personal offense to the actions of the two youkai in front of him.

"Kilala! What are you…?"

The small neko youkai, had jumped to her feet, and walked over to stand at the feet of the young inuyoukai. Seshoumaru stared at her and Kilala stared right back. As everyone watched with bated breath, she jumped and landed on the boy's shoulder, settling herself down and closing her eyes.

Everyone was shocked, including Kagome. As Sango made to remove her fiend and protector, Kagome stopped her, "I think they're both comfortable with this arrangement, Sango. Let's leave her be."

Sango looked uncertainly at the neko and then sighed, "Fine."

Miroku, however, found this situation weird. Coming up behind the two ladies, he asked, "If Seshoumaru-sama is a dog demon and Kilala is a cat demon, shouldn't they hate each other?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other and shrugged, "As long as no one is getting killed, who cares."

"Lady Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the monk. His eyes were violet, often twinkling with mischief, but right now they were serious, "What if Lord Seshoumaru comes upon us? Have you thought of any way to avoid such a situation?"

Kagome looked worried and cast a nervous gaze at the silver haired head next to her, "I think, in that case, before he arrives here, I'll take Seshoumaru up on Kilala, out of range. We don't know what Seshoumaru would do to him or us, if he finds out."

The group now looked really worried and they should have been for a quite a distance off, Seshoumaru was travelling towards Inuyasha's group with a hurtling speed.

A.N: Review please….too depressed to say more, except that I'm depressed for no reason


	7. Chapter 7

The entire group was silent as they sat around the campfire. Somehow, it was very cold tonight. Kagome was shivering, even while wearing her warm pajamas. Since Miroku and Sango were fully clothed and their clothes were warm, they weren't shivering. Inuyasha's red haroi protected him from the cold, and Shippou simply warmed himself in Inuyasha's haroi. The relationship between the two had gotten stronger with their mutual dislike of Seshoumaru.

Seshoumaru was cold, however, and he kept inching towards the fire to keep himself warm. He didn't want to attract attention so he simply kept quiet, trying his best efforts to keep himself warm. His lips were turning blue and he couldn't understand why his body was feeling so cold. He was a youkai. His body temperature was supposed to adapt to the climatic changes.

As Kagome handed out bowls of steaming ramen around, she frowned as she noticed Seshoumaru's trembling form. Although it was slight, she still noticed. Setting her bowl down, she dragged out a quilt from her bag. She honestly had no idea why she hadn't thought of it before. Dragging the quilt around herself, she called out softly to the young inuyoukai, who turned to look at her.

"Come on. Under here. You'll be warmer this way."

He hesitated for only a second before rushing to the heat and warmth the blanket offered. Kagome pulled him closer to herself so that he was leaning on her in a comfortable position. Shippou scowled and looked at his own ramen and started eating it. Inuyasha ignored the act, knowing that if he got angry, Kagome would sit his ass into the ground.

Seshoumaru liked the salty noodles and ate them delicately, savoring each bite as it filled his body with a fuzzy warmth. He also liked the way this human girl smelled. Like jasmine and sakura combined. It was pleasant to his nose, and he dwelled in that scent often enough.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Sango, a brow raised in askance.

Sango hesitated, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"That aura."

Kagome frowned and concentrated on her miko powers. Everyone hissed at the strange feeling of her powers expanded with the exception of the youkai child, who kept on eating blissfully. Miroku wondered at that, but kept silent, waiting for Kagome to finish what she was doing.

A few months ago, Kagome had approached Kaede and asked to be trained. Nobody knoew what brought upon this desire, and the only thing that willfully stubborn girl would say was that she didn't want to depend on anyone. The elderly priestess warned her that this could take years, but Kagome remained adamant. However, to everyone's surprise, Kagome's sould was so vast that she absorbed everything Kaede taught her in days. Nobody could understand this phenomenon. Everything Kaede would do, Kagome would demonstrate ten times stronger. It had taken a week for the girl to master everything that the old priestess knew. It was baffling, but Kagome was baffling, so they all learned to accept it.

Kagome searched , and expanded her aura even more, till sweat started dripping down her face. This, Seshoumaru noticed, and unconsciously, he gripped Kagome's hand. Nobody noticed this. All they noticed that Kagome's tense face had calmed, and she seemed to find it more easier to expand her power.

After a few seconds, she snapped back, and looked with worried eyes at everyone sitting there. Her voice was soft and hinted at uncertainty, "I don't know who it is, but someone is heading towards us, at an incredible speed. The aura is very powerful and is concentrated on us. I think we'll find out who it is by tomorrow afternoon, at the speed being travelled."

"What if it is Seshoumaru?"

Miroku voiced everyone's question and Kagome cast a worried look at a silent Seshoumaru. He looked so much like him, but so different. Chibi Seshoumar's eyes were warmer and confused.

"I was thinking that I would take Seshoumaru up on Kilala, but The present Seshoumaru isn't an idiot. He'd know immediately. The scent factor for one. I'm probably the first one who'll get killed at his hands."

Although, it was a pathetic attempt at a joke, everyone was startled when Seshoumaru's voice rose in anger, "No!"

Kagome stared at the child version of Inuyasha's elder half brother, "I will never harm you!"

Kagome laughed weakly, "You wouldn't. But Seshoumaru might. The Seshoumaru of this time."

The child's face was stuck in a stubborn pout, "I will not allow him to harm you."

The child's fiercely protective attitude made Kagome want to smile. Just one day, and he was already protecting her.

"It's probably best if you leave in the morning, Kagome-sama. You can follow us at a safe distance, and if our surprise guest does turn out to be Seshoumaru-sama, you can stay out of sight and hearing range."

"Won't he be suspicious if Kagome's scent is surrounding us, and no Kagome?"

"Why would he care?"

Sango huffed, "Oh come on. His is Seshoumaru we're talking about. He's bound to notice."

Inuyasha, who had been silent up till now, spoke up, "We'll hand the brat over to Seshoumaru, tomorrow. And that's that."

Kagome scowled at him, as Seshoumaru's eyes widened. He looked at Kagome, as if seeking reassurance that she wouldn't make him leave her. Kagome's grip on his hand tightened, as she ignored the half demon.

"I think your idea has merit, Miroku. I'll leave after breakfast and if Seshoumaru gets wind of anything, me and Kilala will distance ourselves and if worst come to worst, I'll shield our scents off with a barrier."

Inuyasha growled and to everyone's amazement, Seshoumaru snarled at him. Even Inuyasha was shocked, and then his eyes tinted with red as his growl increased volume. Seshoumaru crouched protectively in front of the young miko, now, as he two growled back. Both their eyes were tinted with red.

Kagome immediately placed a barrier between the two growling inu's.

"Enough!"

She pulled Seshoumaru back towards her and he didn't protest, the red slowly fading from his eyes. He stumbled into her lap, and still half beast, he nuzzled her neck and licked it, and slid into unconsciousness with a soft whimper.

Inuyasha's cry was enraged as he too reverted back, "He just claimed you, you idiot! Don't you even care!"

Kagome looked confused, "What do you mean, claimed me?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "He scent marked you, Kagome. What inu baka is trying to say is, that he put a temporary mark on you. Inuyoukai do that to people whom they trust or they have affection for. It's a way of saying that they care for you."

Kagome looked at the small face nestled in her bosom. This was Seshoumaru, the same youkai who had time and time again tried to kill her. Yet here he was cuddled up to her, stating that he liked her. His younger version anyway.

"He's Seshoumaru! Give him to his adult version and they can do whatever the hell they want! I don't want this brat around!"

As if sensing the hostility aimed at him, Seshoumaru curled even more into Kagome and tiny whimpers could be heard from his shaking form. Kagome scowled, suddenly furious.

"Shut Up!"

The entire camp went silent.

Kagome's eyes were cold and hard as stone, "Shut up, Inuyasha. Until you grow up, I don't want to hear another word from you. I am ashamed of you. I am ashamed of you and of Shippou. You two know best of all what it's like to lose your family and here you are trying to do the same that was done to you as a child. What does this show of your character? I heard what you two were saying earlier today. He's just a child. A child who has feelings. I don't know what happened to make him the way he is today, but for now he's a child, who's scared and lonely and probably hurt. I can't look at the two of you. If you have a problem, Inuyasha, then deal with it or go to Kikyo, and deal with it. I will not tolerate your cruel behavior a second longer."

Inuyasha and Shippo's faces were pale as they saw her. She turned her back to them and steeled a sleeping Seshoumaru into her sleeping bag and followed suit. Her voice was still hard, "Goodnight."

A.N: God, I'm sleepy….


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, the atmosphere was extremely tense. Kagome was not talking to either Inuyasha or Shippou. She even asked Sango to hand them their bowls. Seshoumaru was glad that he was not the one in trouble.

Shippou looked miserable and Inuyasha irritated. As they started moving, nobody expressed any surprise when Kilala opted to ride on Seshoumaru's shoulder. However, instead of sleeping, she seemed tense and alert.

Miroku noted that and observed that Sango and Kagome were acting the same way, and Kagome kept expanding her aura after every few minutes. Seshoumaru was quiet as he simply held Kagome's hand and walked with her. He knew Kagome was upset with her two friends, and a small part of him warmed to the feeling of being defended.

After an hour or so, Kagome suddenly stopped and let out a cry. Kilala jumped to her feet and transformed, urging the young inuyoukai to jump on her back. Kagome followed suit, and extracted a small bottle of perfume from her shirt pocket. Despite the protests of Inuyasha, she sprayed it in the air, masking everybody's scent including hers and Seshoumaru's.

This time even Miroku sensed the aura and he waved his staff urgently, "Go Kagome! He's coming!"

Kilal immediately kicked off and flew into the air, taking the miko and the inuyoukai child. The neko youkai knew that she had to get them as far away as possible, so she mustered all the strength in her and pushed herself to the limit.

Seshoumaru was frightened and clutched on to the woman-child, who squeezed his arm, reassuringly. Kagome was scared too. It wasn't just the time parallax, that explained why was she was sitting in Kilala right now. The hell Seshoumaru was bound to unleash on her and her friends was a motivating factor as well.

Inuyasha drew his sword and waited for his half brother to show up. Sango was standing in a battle stance, and had her weapon ready. Shippou was sitting Miroku's shoulder who seemed very calm.

There was a rustle in the wind as the youkai lord made his appearance. Landing on his feet, he eyed the entourage, and raised an elegant brow.

"Where is the miko?"

Inuyasha bared his teeth in a snarl, "None of your damn business! What the hell do you want, you bastard?"

Ignoring Inuyasha, Seshoumaru looked at each pack member, and finally his eyes settled on the oddly composed monk.

Miroku bowed respectfully, "Lady Kagome is indisposed at the moment, my lord. Is there something you required from her?"

Inuyasha snarled at the respect Miroku was showing Seshoumaru. Seshoumaru gave the monk a scrutinizing look and decided he was telling the truth. Then his eyes narrowed, "This scent. Why does it surround you?"

Miroku blinked. Uh-oh.

His composure faltered as he weakly tried to form an explanation, "It is a woman's accessory, to emphasize their natural scent."

Seshoumaru seemed to accept that as an explanation, "When is the miko due back?"

Inuyasha growled, "What the fuck do you want with Kagome!"

"That is between me and the miko, half breed. Do not make a nuisance of yourself."

With that he turned on his heel, ignoring Inuyasha's threats. He was about to leave when a scent wafted in the air, and his eyes became slits.

"Tell me, monk." He asked silkily, "Since when has there been an addition of an inuyoukai to your pack?"

Everybody paled.

Before Miroku could try to think up of an excuse, Seshoumaru let loose his aura, which made the land tremble. When the dust cleared, so did the perfume. Seshoumaru flared his nostrils and let out a guttural snarl. His eyes flashed between red and golden and he lifted to the air to follow in Kagome's path.

Miroku and Sango cried in distress as they realized his intentions. Inuyasha growled and Shippou was white as a sheet. He was going after Kagome!

Seshoumaru however paid no heed to them and rushed in the direction of the miko.

An inuyoukai.

He had scented an inuyoukai, but a very young pup.

That meant that the little onna had taken on another orphan but that scent…It was very familiar, and something urged him to find the miko and force out the answers he wanted.

The girl had always been a mystery to him, ever since she had failed to die under the influence of his poison. Sometimes he would run into Inuyasha's group unintentionally and sometimes he would track them down by choice.

It was never Inuyasha he sought out in his encounters with this strange pack. It was the young, willful miko, who defied him at every turn. Her scent would betray fear, but her posture would indicate defiance. And that irritated him to no end. That woman had to learn her place.

The first time he had seen her, something had struck him. She had seemed so familiar yet different. There was something about her, her aura. He had even attempted to kill her but a strange aura had protected her. He doubted that even she knew that. Everytime he would run into her, he would attempt to kill her, and it enraged him when the girl wouldn't die and a small part of him would be relieved.

It had become a game to the both of them because now whenever he would show up, the girl would sigh and roll her eyes, muttering, 'Here we go again.'

Yet, an inuyoukai? Where did this strange creature come upon an inuyoukai?

He hurried his pace, and his hair flew wildly about him.

The miko was going to answer him. How dare she take in an inuyoukai without permission!

He didn't register that his last thought was laced with possessiveness and jealousy.

A.N: I know its been a long time, but college and all that. Do review this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Kilala was flying in the opposite direction, her speed moderate. Seshoumaru held onto the human girl with all his might. He was not scared of heights. Wary of them, was more like it.

Kagome's scent was laced with nervousness and he scrunched his nose. Pulling away from her, he patted her cheeks to gain her attention. When he got it, he told her in his innocent childish manner, in a serious voice, "Don't worry. I shall protect you."

She stared at him and her face softened, a hint of a smile showing.

"It's my job to protect you, Seshoumaru. Not the other way around."

He thrusted hi chin out stubbornly, "No. This Seshoumaru will always protect you."

He looked so adorable and so very fiercely protective, that in that very instant, Kagome fell in love with the little inu child.

She kissed him on his forehead and he nuzzled her neck, showing her affection in the way of the inu.

_I hope everything goes well on their side._

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed in the unique scent that was Seshoumaru, and sighed. Her companions were all alone at the mercy of the taiyoukai of the West. She frowned. Surely Seshoumaru wouldn't kill them.

Suddenly Kilala's fur stood on end, and she hissed, increasing her speed. Kagome's face paled as she understood.

_He's coming after us!_

Her mind was in utter chaos as she panicked. What was she to do now!

The boy seemed to have caught on her anxiety and let out his own whine of distress. Her eyes fell on his markings. What if she were to -?

Without asking for his permission, she grabbed onto him, and leaned her forehead against his. AT first, he stiffened, then relaxed in her hold. He trusted her. She wouldn't harm him.

His body felt a little uncomfortable and tingly, as he felt something strange happen. A few seconds later, Kagome pulled away from him, and looked at him carefully. His markings were gone, changed, to be more exact. Instead of magenta, his stripes were pale blue, and his crescent had disappeared. He looked completely different. However, she couldn't get rid of his silver hair, and golden eyes. Those had to be chanced with.

Kilala stopped in her tracks and Kagome expanded her aura, searching for Seshoumaru. There was nothing.

Her voice was soft, and hesitant, "Kilala?"

Before, she could speak further, a silky voice murmured in her ear, "Are you trying to escape, miko?"

Kagome paled, and clutched onto the young inuyoukai, trying to hide his face. Seshoumaru spared a glance at the small silver headed inuyoukai and barked a command.

Kilala hissed threateningly, and Seshoumaru snarled. The big fire cat started descending slowly, but she didn't seem too happy about it. As soon as they landed, the cloud beneath Seshoumaru's feet disappeared and he landed gracefully on his feet.

He stared at the girl in front of him. She had her arms around the child, hiding his face. Getting off the neko youkai, she gave him a defiant look which made him narrow his golden eyes at her.

"You have in your company, an inuyoukai pup."

His voice was flat, not revealing any emotions. However, his eyes widened fractionally, when Kagome bared her teeth at him. She was acting like an Inu bitch, protecting her pups. He had the feeling that even she was not fully aware of her actions. Her arms pulled the pup more securely to her and Seshoumaru's sensitive hearing caught the sounds of soft whimpering and faint growls. He felt some amusement. The pup was trying to protect the miko.

"What's it to you, Seshoumaru?"

He looked at her silently for a minute, and then, "I will see this pup."

Before Kagome could say anything, the pup in her arms, released her hand, and turned to face his future version.

Seshoumaru's eyes widened.

A.N: I'm sorry this is short, but I'm too tired to write more. Will update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Seshoumaru's eyes widened.

The pup had his eyes, however, he did not have the mark of his house on his forehead, and his stripes were pale blue. However, Seshoumaru had an uneasy feeling.

"State your name and lineage."

The pup stared at him, and then to Seshoumaru's surprise, he looked back up at Kagome, uncertainty pasted all over his tiny face. Kagome was pale, and she summoned her powers.

"He doesn't have to answer to you, Seshoumaru. Leave us alone."

Seshoumaru cocked his head, now certain that the blue eyed miko was hiding something from him, something which wasn't going to garner a positive reaction from him.

"It seems to me, miko, that you do not want me to find out who this pup is."

Kagome pushed the young Seshoumaru behind her and stood in front of him, protectively.

"Leave, Seshoumaru. This has nothing to do with you."

The daiyoukai took a step forward and his gaze was cold, "Are you aware, miko, that the inuyoukai are known for their curiosity."

Kagome stood her ground and summoned her miko powers in her hands. She was without her bow, but she didn't need one. Her powers had been growing and developing on their own recently.

Seshoumaru raised a brow, and attacked, but before he could touch the girl, a barrier erected around her and the pup rushed out, a miniature version of his whip in his hand.

His face was scared and yet angry, "I will not allow you to touch this human. She is under my protection!"

Seshoumaru paused in his tracks. There was an aura surrounding the pup. Seshoumaru growled, and unleashed his aura, his eyes flashing between red and back. The spell dissipated, leaving behind a crescent moon and two magenta stripes.

They stared at each other, one in cold shock, and the other in slight fear and determination.

"How?"

Kagome gulped and then rubbed her hand over her face, "Now I've done it. This is all going to end up being my fault somehow. As if the Shikon Jewel wasn't enough."

She plopped on the ground, knowing that if Seshoumaru decided to kill her, she wouldn't make it, miko powers or no miko powers.

The adult Seshoumaru approached his younger self and stared at him. Then he blinked, and he suddenly had Kagome by the throat against the nearest tree.

She gasped, both hands on his hand, "Can't breathe!"

But Seshoumaru ignored her cries and snarled, "How is this possible?"

She gasped and clawed at his hand, but refused to divulge the secret.

"Let her go!"

Seshoumaru watched with one brow raised as his miniature self rushed towards him. Seshoumaru simply used his hand to backhand the pup into the nearest tree available. He crashed into the tree and slumped onto the ground, not moving.

As soon as Kagome saw this, she became silent. Before Seshoumaru could react, her eyes started glowing pink and her miko powers wrapped itself around his hand, pushing him back. To his surprise, her intention was not to harm him, but to make him retreat.

Her hair was blowing wildly about her face, her eyes glowing pink. Her palms were filled miko energy, and she was floating. Not standing but floating.

Magnificent.

That was the first thought that broke into the inuyoukai's mind.

"How dare you! How dare you harm him!"

She attacked him and he used his sword to deflect her attacks. She pushed her way past him to pick up his younger version and cradle him gently into her arms.

The pup was unconscious and she landed on her feet and growled at him. A barrier formed around her and the child. Seshoumaru watched, too stunned to do anything. What was going on?

This pup, he was Seshoumaru. His scent, his appearance were a dead giveaway. But how was this possible? And why was the miko displaying the instincts of an inu bitch?

He turned his head to watch the neko firecat hiss at him. He barked something and she at first eyed him suspiciously and then relaxed. Inuyoukai were not manipulators, so she would take him at his word.

"Miko."

The girl watched him suspiciously, her eyes narrowed, clutching the pup to her chest in a tight grip. Her voice was husky and guttural, making Seshoumaru feel strange, "What?"

"I will not harm you, or the pup. Lower your barrier."

She snarled at him, "I don't trust you."

He unleashed his aura over her, trying to dominate her. Somehow, the sadistic side of him enjoyed the way she writhed and tried to keep her power intact. She really was a defiant bitch. He didn't realize that in that moment he had referred to her as an inu bitch, not a human.

Finally, she had no choice but to lower her barrier, and she fell on her knees in front of him, panting. However, the grip on his past self did not weaken the slightest.

He let her regain her senses and watched the pink bleed out of her eyes. She blinked at him and stumbled back a step or so.

He sighed impatiently, "I have no intention of harming you or the pup. Now you will tell this Seshoumaru what has happened to bring about this chain of events."

Kagome clenched her teeth. Well, at least she they weren't dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome gritted her teeth, and then asked, "Do I have your word that you will not harm him, or me?"

Seshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "You are in position to be negotiating, miko, but you have my word nonetheless."

Kagome blinked, and then let out a long breath. Here went nothing.

"I found him."

Seshoumaru cocked a brow, echoing her previous statement, "You _found_ him?"

Kagome stared at the ground nervously, "Yeah."

The girl was not lying. That much was certain. Her scent remained unchanged and that somehow made the inuyoukai calm. She did not seek to deceive him. But she was definitely hiding something.

"And just where did you find him, miko?"

Kagome fidgeted a little and mumbled something which even Seshoumaru had to strain his ears to hear.

"The well."

Now, he seemed confused, not that his face betrayed anything, "The well? You found him in a well."

Kagome made a face and motioned to Kilala, who walked up to her. Kagome put the young inuyoukai on the ground.

"Keep an eye on him, all right?"

Kilala purred and settled down next to the pale faced child.

Kagome stood straight and looked Seshoumaru in the eye, "He was injured and I looked after him. I won't offer excuses as to why I took him with me. He was afraid and frightened. I wasn't going to leave him alone to die."

"Why is the pup's scent the same as this one's?"

Kagome shuffled her feet, and Seshoumaru growled impatiently.

"He's you."

Seshoumaru suspected something like this, but it was still a shock to him to find himself facing his past self.

"Why did you not kill him?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to growl, "He may grow up to be like you, but he is still just a child."

"Pup."

"Huh?"

Seshoumaru corrected her, "This one is a pup."

Kagome thought for a second and then shrugged her shoulders, "Makes sense."

"Hn. Why did you attempt to hide his presence?"

Kagome shrugged, "I'm not suicidal, Lord Seshoumaru. And you enjoy trying to kill me."

Seshoumaru didn't bother to reply. That part was true enough.

The pup moaned in pain, and Kagome immediately flitted to his side. Seshoumaru noticed the way she dismissed him from her mind without a second thought and growled. There was nothing wrong with the pup. He was fine. There was no need to hover over him. It didn't occur to him that the fact that this pup was his past self, meant that Kagome lavishing attention on him was one and the same thing.

However, he watched the child curiously. He looked just like him, only the pup carried a more innocent air about him. He was just an infant. Seshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He would only have known the basics of hunting. But, he wracked his memory, unable to remember anything. Shouldn't he, the Seshoumaru of this time, be able to remember a journey to the future? He got blurred glimpses and flashes of a laughing woman and screams and a green haze. It made no sense.

He glanced at the miko. She was kneeling next to the boy.

"Seshoumaru? How are you feeling?"

As the pup slowly regained consciousness, he blinked and let out a whine. His head hurt. He tried to remember where he was but failed. He tried to sit up, and Kagome helped him, supporting him with her hands. Blinking, he looked around disorientated and his gaze finally settled on his future self. He stared at him. Kagome was not injured so that meant she had talked to the Seshoumaru of this time.

Now that he was not scared for her, he studied his future self in awe. He was magnificent, and his aura was so immense. His face was beautiful, but cold, and he seemed to be studying him with some disdain. The open scorn on his face made the pup feel small and insignificant.. He turned towards Kagome and whispered, "Will I be this powerful one day?"

Kagome smiled at him and he felt reassured. Then something struck him and he cast an uneasy glance at the stoic inuyoukai, "Will he make me leave you?"

"What?"

Kagome then looked at the silent demon.

Seshoumaru studied the pair. It seemed that woman was very possessive about the pup, and the pup himself did not seem to want to be separated from her. The pup seemed more at ease with the miko as well. Maybe he should study his past self before taking any dire steps.

"I will not take the pup from your side, miko. It is obvious that he is used to your scent. You have two options. Either you and the pup shall travel with this Seshoumaru, or this Seshoumaru will travel with you and your group. I will not have my past self put into danger."

Kagome stared at him.

This was not what she had been anticipating.

A.N: I know my updates are short but I just can't seem to write long chapters. I'm too impatient….Do review.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome stared at the daiyoukai. He seemed serious. Running a hand through her dark tresses, she contemplated, "Are these the only two options I have?"

"I could take the pup away from you, however he may protest." His voice was flat, despite the frightened look his past-self sent his way.

Kagome squelched the spasm of panic that ran through her and pondered over the best solution. They still needed to find the shards and Inuyasha, as unwelcoming he may be of Seshoumaru, would refuse to let the miko travel alone with his half0brother. Kagome bit her tongue thoughtfully and then let loose a heavy sigh.

"Guess I have no choice. You'll be travelling with us, it seems. But." She wagged a finger in the daiyoukai's face, "No fighting, or name-calling, or any such thing. Please. We have enough to worry about as it is, without you pissing Inuyasha off, and him waving that sword of his around like a baboon."

Kagome was taken aback when Seshoumaru's lips twitched for a second and she blinked. His face was as blank as ever. Maybe she was seeing things. Seshoumaru didn't smile. He _couldn't_ smile. But what had that been? Before she could ponder over this strange development, a deep baritone voice spoke up, "This Seshoumaru will not provoke the half breed, however, any insults will not be tolerated."

Kagome gritted her teeth, "Fine."

She then bent down, and gathered the child in her arms. It seemed that the pup was unable to stop staring at his older self. Fascination and awe was written all over his face.

"Pup, you will stop staring at this one."

The child immediately lowered his eyes, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Kagome scowled at the inuyoukai, whose face was impassive, "You don't have to be so mean to him, you know. He's just a kid. Stop acting like Inuyasha and Shippou!"

With that, she turned her back to him and spoke in a low monotone to Kilala, one hand patting the pup, comfortingly. Seshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her slender back. The miko had the gall to dismiss him like he was nothing. He smothered the growl that rumbled in his throat. He couldn't be so hasty. There was something about the way the pup interacted with the miko. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there. He planned on studying this new development. He wasn't sure what was going on right now. All he knew was this pup was him from the past, and the miko had taken him under her wing. Somehow, the miko had changed as well since the last time he had met her. She was more protective of the pup, more possessive, and if he did attempt to separate the two, there was no doubt that massive battle would take place, as her powers had grown and tripled immensely.

Kagome turned to look at him, "If you're going to travel with us, we had best be on our way. Inuyasha and the others will be getting worried, and we'll have to set up camp so that we can sit and discuss all this peacefully."

She made a face at her last statement. The discussion was going to be anything but peaceful. She wondered how she was going to calm Inuyasha down. She seated Seshoumaru on Kilala, and rubbed her neck, wincing. This was going to be long day.

Seshoumaru looked at her, his innocent eyes wide and worried, "Are you unwell?"

She gave him a strained smile, "I'm fine. Just a little tired." And scared, she added mentally.

The child studied her form for a few seconds before asking, hesitantly, "Do you regret taking me with you?"

Kagome stared at him, the shock evident on her face. "W-What?" she managed, and before he could say anything, she closed her eyes and smacked him lightly on the head, "Don't be stupid."

She then rested her forehead against his and smiled softly, "I took you along with me because you were a scared child, and all alone, and I couldn't stand it, but now." She paused for a second and pulled away from him, running her fingers through his hair, and rested them on his soft cheek, "Now, I think that when you finally go home, I'll miss you a lot."

He blushed a little and gave a small smile. As Kagome climbed onto Kilala, asked her to take them, back, Seshoumaru followed on his own cloud of youki, contemplating what he had just witnessed. He felt a little strange and suddenly he winced. His beast was trying to emerge. Growling under his breath, he yanked it back, burying it under his guise of civility. A little shaken by what had just happened, his eyes fell on the miko, riding on the fire cat. It had been years since his beast had tried to emerge.

He wondered why.

Kagome winced at the rush of air as Kilala lifted off. Seshoumaru burrowed deeper into her and she held onto him, instinctively. The wind was cold and she shivered, gritting her teeth. Her eyes fell on the calm and stoic demon lord and her forehead puckered up in a frown. His reaction had been extremely mild to the situation, and she couldn't help but suspect something was wrong.

Sighing she closed her eyes waiting for the journey to be over. There was still Inuyasha to deal with. He was _not _going to be happy. Not that she cared. Having Seshoumaru travelling with them was for everyone's benefit as well. The fight with Naraku was drawing nearer, and all the allies should now be banding together.

Kilala let out a rumble indicating that they were landing and Kagome opened her eyes. A weary sigh escaped her as Inuyasha caught sight of the adult Seshoumaru and let loose a growl of rage, unsheathing his sword.

_Here we go. _

A.N: All updates will be short for a few weeks. My send ups are coming, and I need to study….Failing is out of the question. I promised my mom I wouldn't so there. Wish me luck, people. And do review :D


	13. Chapter 13

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

There was a curse before the inuhanyou crashed facedown onto the ground, his ass in the air. Kagome rolled her eyes, and announced, "Seshoumaru isn't here to fight, Inuyasha. He's going to be travelling with us till this whole situation is resolved."

Inuyasha pushed his face from the ground and snarled, "Why can't he just take the brat and leave? You stupid bitch! Why do you have to go around poking your nose in everyone's business!"

Kagome paled somewhat and even the adult Seshoumaru sensed the hurt flowing from her. She opened her mouth and then closed it, and looked away. However, before Sango or Miroku could say anything, a miniature version of Seshoumaru's poisonous whip struck Inuyasha on his back, making him jump in shock and pain. He glared at the pup at Kagome's side.

"What the fuck did you do that for, you damn brat!"

Chibi-Seshoumaru's voice was suppressed with rage, "You will not harm her. This Seshoumaru will not allow it."

He grabbed Kagome's hand tightly, as if to emphasize his claim. Even Seshoumaru's brow lifted at the action. However, he said nothing, determined to just observe.

"I didn't touch her, you brat!"

This time it was the present Seshoumaru's whip which made contact with his skin. The daiyoukai's face was blank as he spoke in his regal way, "Physical harm is not what this one's past self was talking about, half breed."

Inuyasha spluttered, but before he could spout more nonsense, Kagome turned on he heel, her voice quiet, "Let's go. We're wasting time."

Chibi-Seshoumaru looked up at the miko, concerned. Her face was blank, but her hand was cold, so cold.

"Kagome?"

She looked at him and smiled, but even he could tell it was forced. Her eyes were shiny, and she blinked hard. He squeezed her hand, and muttered, "Do not care for what others say to you. They do not know any better."

A chuckle escaped the girl and she ruffled his hair, feeling better at his attempt to comfort her. His cheeks turned slightly red and a small smile graced his lips.

They walked in silence, and Kagome drew comfort from the child's presence. The adult Seshoumaru followed behind them at a steady pace. Why was he following them? What had he to gain from this? He should simply have taken his past-self from the miko. Suddenly something struck the daiyoukai and his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Bokensu. The old tree youkai. Surely he would know something.

Chibi Seshoumaru glanced over his shoulder to see hi solder self lost in thought. Was he truly going to grow up to be someone so powerful. His childish eyes widened in wonder. But…why was he so cold, like father?

_Father._

The pup's head bowed as he remembered his last encounter with his father. He had been thrashed and punished. The child's heart twisted in his chest and he swallowed in painful remembrance. Father had come back home after a few months and mother had said something to him and he had been angry. Mother had disappeared without a second glance and father had beaten him up for being weak and then sent him in the wilderness for the annual hunt.

His golden eyes were confused and miserable as he recalled the happy faces of the other inuyoukai pups. Sesnei always told him that inuyoukai were affectionate, but then why didn't his parents love him? He always watched the other pups play around and would feel envious when their parents bestowed their love upon them? He would always feel small then? Was he not good enough for that sort of love and care?

The day he had been sent for the hunt, he had been all bruised up and wounded. The other pups had stared at him, frightened of his appearance. The other inuyoukai had given him strange looks and had turned their heads away.

The child studied his unoccupied hand. Maybe something was wrong with him and nobody wanted to love him. But, but Kagome had, hadn't she? Kagome liked him. She said so herself. Kagome held his hand and let him sit in her lap and fed him. Tears burned his eyes and he sniffled softly, biting his tongue to push back the tears. He wasn't allowed to cry.

Kagome somehow sensed his distress and stopped. The others were in front of her and they didn't notice as she went on her knees besides the pup and spoke his name, "Seshoumaru?"

He refused to look at her, not wanting to see the disgust on her face when she saw his tears. Her voice was gentle, but firm, as she tilted his head, "Seshoumaru, what is it?"

He just tugged on her hand, wanting them to keep on walking, casting a fearful glance behind him at the still figure, clothed in white. Kagome frowned at him and then sighed. She enveloped him in her arms and let loose a little of her reiki, enough to surround him in her scent. As he relaxed in her arms, she smiled. Suddenly, she felt strange and her body burned.

Choking, she let the child go, and coughed violently. Inuyasha turned around at the sound and his eyes widened at the sight of Kagome on her hands and knees, coughing. Her body was shuddering and her eyes were clenched shut. Before, he could move, his half brother stood there, his stoic face grim. The pup whimpered and tried to reach Kagome, but was pushed aside by the future self.

"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku rushed to her side, Inuyasha in the lead. What was happening to her? Kagome gasped hoarsely, her body unable to bear the strain and she collapsed.

**A.N: The one question I am constantly asked is why doesn't the present Seshoumaru remember Kagome? And how can Seshoumaru be five when he says he is seven years old in the inu term? Well to the first question, he will remember Kagome, but now now. Certain events have to take place first. He tries to remember her as he thinks he should but is unable to. And to the second question...it was a mistake, but Seshoumaru is five...FIVE...not seven. Because I think five is an adorable age! And as per request, I shall be calling the past Seshoumaru, Maru.**


	14. Chapter 14

Time stilled for Seshoumaru. His eyes widened fractionally as he watched the miko struggle to breathe as if something was suffocating her. His past self's expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief. The woman-child's aura was grappling in the air wildly, as if trying to escape from something. The inuyoukai's eyes narrowed as he saw it.

He didn't so much as see, as he felt it. It was his aura, trying to dominate that of the priestess. His youki was trying to force a protecting mark on the girl's aura. He threw a sharp glance at Maru, but his youki was rising with distress. Oblivious to the horrified cries of the humans and the hanyou, Seshoumaru realized that it was truly his own youki which was acting on its own will.

Snarling in anger, he tried to reign it in but it wouldn't obey him.

_"Do you have someone to protect?"_

Furiously thrusting those words from his mind, Seshoumaru unleashed his true form, forcing his unwilling youki back into his body. The wind blew wildly with the display of this clash of wills. Just as quickly as he transformed, he reverted back to his human form, his reiki tightly leashed. Watching dispassionately, he noted the hanyou throw s snarl his way, and push Maru out of the way to reach the girl's side. Her eyes were still closed but her clour had returned and her aura had subsided. As the last entrails of it disappeared, he shuddered as they danced teasingly on the skin of his forearm. Clenching his fist, he focused on the priestess.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around at her friends, confused.

"What's going on?"

It was the slayer who answered, her voice shaking, "You collapsed, Kagome." Inuyasha snarled at Maru, who was still on the ground where Inuyasha had pushed him, "It's that damn brat's fault. That's it, Kagome. Get rid of him. He ain't tagging along with us. Useless piece of shit."

It was the echo of the slap which remained in the silence that followed. Kagome's face was red with barely contained fury. Leaning her face closer to that of the shocked hanyou's, she snarled, "Don't ever say that again, you bastard. In the three years we've travelled together, you've demeaned me every chance you got, and I bore it. But don't you ever abuse someone I care about! You will regret it, Inuyasha. I swear it."

Seshoumaru was frozen on his spot as he watched the girl unleash her cold wrath upon the half breed. He watched as she stood up from her spot, stumbling a little. Walking past the stunned Inuyasha, she stood over the pup and extended her hand to him. Her voice still had remanents of that fury, as she spoky, "Come on, Seshoumaru. Let's go."

He stared up at her for a few seconds, unable to comprehend what had just happened. He glanced uncertainly at the stunned pack and then at the priestess. Finally, he took her hand, and stood himself up.

Kagome shot him a quick reassuring smile and then looked at Seshoumaru who was still staring at her with a strange look in his eye, "Seshoumaru-sama?"

He blinked languidly.

Shooting an angry glance at the hanyou, and a half hearted apologetic one towards her two human companions, she spoke, "If you don't mind, could Maru and I travel with you to search for the shards. Just the two of us with you." Inuyasha growled, "Look bitch!"

Kagome turned to him and raised a brow, "What are you complaining about, Inuyasha? For so long you've been complaining that I'm not good enough, that I'm so very useless,Kikyo this, Kikyo that, well, how about this. Why don't you find Kikyo and let her join your pack. I'm sure with her superior skills and all, you'll find the shards way quicker than with me."

Sango and Miroku watched the exchange silently, knowing and understanding that Kagome needed to be away from all of them, especially with the way they had been acting. While not snubbing the young Seshoumaru, they had certainly not treated him kindly. Slightly ashamed, the two of them, watched Inuyasha splutter and then snarl, as he marched up to the girl. However, before he could take one more step, a cold wave of purifying energy tainted with a hint of youki met him, making him howl.

Kagome's eyes were cold as they met his. "I've said what I had to say. Now the rest is up to Seshoumaru." She turned towards the inuyoukai, who studied her contemplatively. This could actually be an opportunity to study this strange priestess, away from the filth of the hanyou and the humans.

Shrugging, he turned and started walking into the forest. Kagome started to follow when a slight tug on her sleev made her pause. To her surprise, it was Shippou. His eyes were filled with tears as he mumbled, "I'm sorry, 'Gome, for being bad. I'm just not good at sharing and- and-" He burst into tears and as much as Kagome wanted to hug him and comfort him, she forced herself to let him act maturely for once. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Shippou looked at the startled Maru and said, "I'm sorry for being mean to you. Please don't be mad at me."

Maru was stunned. Nobody had ever apologized to him before, and now that this kit had, he had no idea how to react towards him. What hsould he do. Offering a tentative smile, he murmured, "It is all right."

He glanced upwards to catch Kagome's approving smile and turned sightly red. Shippou nodded and then turned towards his mother figure, "Can I please go with you guys? I'll be very good."

Kagome studied him and smiled as she realized that he meant it. Ruffling his hair, she said, "Come on."

Turning, the three of them followed Seshoumaru into the glades, separating from their pack.

A.N: I know this is a very late update but my papers are in May and I'm very very very very busy studying. Today, I just typed up this chappy in arpund 40 minutes and let it loose, so please of any grammatical errors are spotted, excuse me.

And please review. I have no idea when I'll be able to update.


	15. Chapter 15

Travelling with Seshoumaru felt strange. Kagome was so used to Inuyasha's loud rants and the sound of Miroku getting slapped by Sango, that this blissful quiet felt unnatural to her. Seshou squeezed her hand and she gave hima forced smile.

He gave her a quiet look of concern, "Are you all right?"

Kagome nodded, and sent a swift glance towards the tall inuyoukai heading the group. The wind was playing gently with his silver hair, and she felt a twinge of jealousy at all that silky straight hair. Seshou's hair was still not long enough. His hair stopped midway on his back.

"Miko."

Kagome jumped, startled.

Seshoumaru's back was still to them as he walked on, "You will stop staring at this one."

Kagome paled and gave a shaky laugh, "Sorry." A distinctive 'Hn', met her ears and she sighed with relief. Seshou looked up at her and once again squeezed her hand, offering comfort. His gaze wandered towards the red haired youkai and the human girl. They were sitting on the two headed dragon, which kept giving him strange looks.

The dragon reminded the young inuyoukai of Kateru, the old inuyoukai in charge of the stables. The inuyoukai had told him of a strange dragon who had lain four eggs. Kateru had stolen one of the eggs when the female dragon had started eating them. He had given it to Seshou as a gift. Before leaving, Seshou had handed the egg to the inuyoukai for safe keeping.

He missed the gray haired stable keeper and wondered if he would ever get back home.

He once again eyed the brown eyed human girl. She and Shippu were talking and giggling in hushed whispers. It reminded him of the children of the nobles, back at home. They all shunned him, because of his father. The taiyoukai frightened them so they stayed away from his son as well. Swallowing, he looked away, trying to find some other point of interest.

It hurt. He had realized this a long time ago. Wherever he went he was alone, and the lonliness hurt, so distractions were most welcomed. His eyes fell on a blue flower, a little farther off. It immediately reminded him of the blue eyed priestess walking alongside him. He wanted to give it to her. His determination warred with his nervousness as he didn;t want to attract attention to himself. However, he got the chance, when Rin asked his future self for a break to drink water. Seshoumaru immediately nodded and went to sit under the shade of a tree while the children rushed off to drink water, taking Kagome's strange container with them for her.

Although, he too was thirsty, Seshou stayed, and as soon as the children were out of sight, he started inching towards the location of the flower. Kagome had closed her eyes and was resting in the shade. Even his future self had closed his eyes. The heat was excruciating.

He had barely taken a few steps when Seshoumaru's voice stopped him in his tracks, "Where are you going?" The words held a barely veiled warning, and Seshou stilled. His eyes darted towards the flower and back. Seshoumaru's eyes were open as he studied the boy.

He felt intimidated by this fully grown youkai. He was arrogant, strong, and completely confident. For a monet, Seshou forgot his plan, and looked in wonderment at him.

"How?"

Seshoumaru raised a brow in askance and the pup clarified.

"How did I grow up to be you?"

The question was a strange one and the first conversation the young inuyoukai had ever initiated with his future self. Seshoumaru understood what he meant though. How did he become so confident, so sure of himself? When did he start fighting to survive?

The reply was quiet, "Endurance, patience and a sacrifice." After a moments thought, he closed those piercing eyes again, "Go do what you will, and return."

Seshou blinked and then raced off. As Seshoumaru opened his eyes and watching the figure of the young inuyoukai, he exhaled softly, and his thoughts went to his old mentor. How he had protected him, shielded him. Closing his eyes to ward of the twinge of grief, he returned his eyes to the miko.

She had fallen asleep, it seemed. She must have been more exhausted than he had realized. He blinked twice as his vision became a little blurry. Scowling, he gripped his head and tried to will the headache away. He heard someone laugh, a soft tinkling laugh and turned around swiftly. There was no one there.

He frowned and expanded his youki to get rid of all wandering youkai in the area. His headache had vanished as soon as it had been felt and he wondered about it. His golden eyes once agains hifted towards the sleeping miko. She was no remarkable beauty but she had simplicity about her which was very appealing. Her loving nature was alien to him and yet he would find himself fascinated everytime he encountered her group.

The first time he had laid eyes on her, he had scoffed her affection, her caring for Inuyasha. But as time went by and he saw more of her, it began to irritate him. The hanyou was selfish, he did not deserve this pure hearted priestess. When she had begged him not to kill Inuyasha, had given him a horrifed look, when the moth demon had forced Inuyasha to revert to his demon self, he had left the half breed alive. He didn't know why he listened to her, why he didn't want those blue eyes shimmering with tears, but the fact was he had done it for her. And it irriated him to no end to realize the extent of this slip of a girl's influence on him.

When he had felt the presence of another inuyoukai with her, something inside him had snapped and he had felt a jolt of fury. He refused to call it possessiveness as she did not belong to him. He didn't like the way she showered attention over the pup, holding his hand letting him scent mark her. The child was too young to know what he was doing but Seshoumaru could see he was claiming her, fending off others.

It occurred to him, belatedly that since the pup was him, it was his scent that was covering the miko. However, he often had to fight the urge to restrain himself from snarling at the boy and teaching him his place. It had pleased him, he realized later, that now she was away from the half breed. What did she even see in him? He cheated on her. He continuously engaged in physical activities with the undead priestess. Was the girl still in love with him?

Hearing a soft sound, he narrowed his eyes as he saw his past self approach. On seeing the blue flower in his hand, Seshoumaru's eyes widened. Was the pup honestly going to present the flower to the miko?

Seshou approached quietly and stood over the slumbering miko. He wanted to give it to her, but part of him shied back. He could just leave it there, beside her for her to find when she woke up. He looked around wildly. This had been a bad idea. Now what was he to do!

He could hear the others approaching and he flexed his claws nervously, careful not to harm the fragile flower.

Seshoumaru watched as the pup fretted on what to do. How old was he? He hadn't bothered to find out. He seemed very young yet. Too young. Sighing, he decided to do something that he would never have done in a normal situation. He rubbed his youki against the miko's aura. His eyes widened and he lurched forward on recieving something akin to static shock. However, instead of hurting, it was pleasurable. He narrowed his eyes fractionally and rubbed again. He clenched his jaw when he felt the beginnings of arousal from the girl and she moaned softly. His own body hummed with pleasure.

Mood darkening, he wrapped his youki around himself tightly, and brooded. Something he was very good at.

Kagome purred in her sleep and tried to latch onto those wonderful remnants of sleep that were slowly fading. As she drifted back into reality, howver, the first thing she noticed was the agitated aura of the Seshou. The child seemed to be in conflict and his youkai was all over the place. Still half-asleep, she stroked his youkai, trying to calm him down. However, it just served to make him even mor eflightly. Now concerned, she opened her eyes. The first thing that swam into her vision was a beautiful cerulean blue.

She blinked.

It was a flower.

Her eyes slid upwards to rest upon Seshou's flaming red face and it dawned on her. Biting back, a chuckle as he thrust the flower towards her, she accepted it gracefully.

Burying her nose in it to capture its exclusive scent, she sighed with pleasure and then sent him a beaming smile.

"Where did you find this? It's beautiful, Seshoumaru."

He blushed again and mumbled something. Kagome laughed this time and slid the flower to rest in her hair. Instantly a low growl filled the surrounding area. Seshoumaru was scowling, "Remove that useless ornament, woman."

Kagome gave him an incredulous look, "What?"

"Remove it."

"What is wrong with you? I'm not removing it. I like it."

"I will not repeat myself."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, her cheeks flushed with anger, "You won't have to! This has nothing to do with you, so butt out."

"Watch your tone, girl."

Growling at the warning tone in Seshoumaru's voice, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "I. Like. It. So I'm keeping it."

It was a battle of wills. However, before Seshoumaru could repeat himself, Rin and Shippu emerged into the clearing, giggling. Rin immediately spotted the flowers and cooed at its beauty while Shippo gazed at Seshou with a strange look in his eye. Seshou stared back, not knowing what to say till Shippou muttered, "It's pretty. Where'd you find it?"

"It was growing on the jagged rocks a little farther off."

Shippou smiled hesitantly and Seshou mirrored him, both not knowing how to act around the other.

Everyone refreshed, they continued their journey. As Seshou walked alongside Kagome, he caught Seshoumaru studying Kagome's flower with a narrowed look. Seshou immediately snarled softly, his eyes flashing red. Startled, Seshoumaru's eyes widened fractionally and then he growled back, using his youki to push the other's into submission.

And so began the rivalry between the two, each unconsciously vying for Kagome's attentions.

A.N: I should be studying right now. And someone asked me a question abotu Kagome's eyes. HER EYES ARE BLUE.

I like that colour and in the manga that is her eyes colour. Plus a Kagome with blue eyes is pretty. So, you know...blue.

Reviews please...I crave them like I crave Kitkat. Not that I can eat Kitkat.


	16. Chapter 16

Rin was always an inquisitve child. Or perhaps she had become so after her Lord had revived her. She always knew she could come to no harm because, both Lord Seshoumaru and Master Jaken were there to protect her. However, despite the fact that she was smiling most of the time, she did tend to get lonely. She often wished she had someone to play with. Master Jaken would yell at her if she asked him to play with her and Lord Seshoumaru's version of playing was sitting down and letting her adorn his beautiful hair with flowers. But then again, perhaps he just did that to spite Jaken and make him moan and groan so that he could kick the otad youkai. Lord Seshoumaru enjoyed kicking Master Jaken.

Perhaps this was why Rin loved running into Inuyasha-sama's group. Kagome was always there. And then the miko would force Seshoumaru to stop and let Rin play with Shippou and would join in the fun and games herself. Rin often wondered why Lord Seshoumaru never denied Kagome's requests. But whenever Kagome asked him to let her play with Shippou, he would stare at her with his unwavering gaze and she would stare back. After a few moments of silence, he turn on his heels and find a tree and settle down in it's shade to keep guard.

Inuyasha-sama was scary, so Rin stayed away from him. Miroku and Sango were nice to her, but they were adults, and she had not had the best experience with adults, so she stuck to Kagome and Shippu. Kagome was a strange adult. She would play with her, never yell and didn't mind getting dirty. And she always had strange gifts for her. The first time, Kagome had given her a gift, thiose magic crayons as Shippu had called them, Lord Seshoumaru ad immediately snatched them away and sniffed at them. Kagome had gotten so angry then and had started yelling at him. Of course that had not ended well. Her Lord had immediately pinned Kagome to the nearest tree, by her neck. Kagome had been frightened for one minute and had then growled and started using her purification energy on his hand, making him snarl. This had gone on for quite a few moments and Inuyasha and the rest could not intervene because of the barrier her Lord had placed around the miko and himself.

Somehow, Rin had not been bothered. She had known that Lord Seshoumaru would never hurt Kagome. But Shippou hadn't and he had been very upset. So she had to tell him that. He had been doubtful, but had his tears had subsided. Finally a blast of purification power had erupted and both her Lord and the miko and stood, feet apart, glaring at e4ach other. Rin had noticed that despite the glare, Lord Seshoumaru's face had held another strange emotion. Curiousity.

Rin had taken her gift and they had departed. But after that, it seemed that Lord Seshoumaru often arranged their routes so as to run into Kagome and her group. It didn't bother Rin, it just made her more happy. She loved Kagome.

This was why when Lord Seshoumaru had emerged from the trees and Kagome and Shippou had folloed her, along with another strange youkai boy, she had first been baffled and then thrilled. Lord Seshoumaru had explained that Kagome would be travelling with them for a while. As soon as Shippu had seen her, he too had gotten excited, but Rin had noticed that he had seemed more subdued than usual. He had kept glancing back at the silver haired youkai, who was always with Kagome.

On Rin's persistance, Shippu had divulged the whole story, or what he knew of it. Rin kept looking at the young inuyoukai, amazed. This was her Lord Seshoumaru when he was young!

"So do I call him Lord Seshoumaru, too?"

Shippu had looked slightly uncomfortable while replying, "Kagome calls him Maru, because everytime, she called him Seshoumaru, Lord Seshoumaru would look up as well."

Rin found that strange, "Why Maru?"

Shippu shrugged, "I don't know. She just came up with it out of the blue. He seems to like it. But then again, "He frowned slightly, "He likes everything she says."

Rin's eyes had widened, "Shippou, are you jealous?"

Shippou had refused to meet her gaze, "Maybe, a little bit." He had looked up at her, looking upset, "He's always with her! Always! She doesn't even have time for me. All she does is stick with him. He only talks to her, and she only loves him."

Rin had patted him on the back, and consoled him, "That's not true. Kagome loves you. I know she does. She loves me, and you and now she loves him as well. Kagome had a big heart, " She pushed her hands apart, trying to emphasize, "She can love everyone if she wants."

Shippou had just looked miserable, still feeling unloved, "She's mad at me for not being nice to Maru. She said she wasn't anymore, but she still is. I can tell."

They had been travelling on Ah-Un and the road was a little bumpy, "Perhaps we should ask him to play with us. That way, Kagome will see that you're bing nice to him and she won't be so mad anymore."

Shippu turned his head slightly to look at Maru. His hand was clutching Kagome's and she was talking to him. Everyone in a while he would smile, a small hesitant smile.

Turning back to Rin, he shrugged, "We could. If he wants to, that is."

When Lord Seshoumaru had stopped, The two children had run off to fill water in hteir small water contatiners. Kagome had given those as gifts.

"What should we ask him to play?"

Rin had thought carefully, pondering, Maybe, we'll ask Kagome to play hide and seek or that new game she played last time, the water and ice one."

Shippou's eyes gleamed with excitement, "Yeah, that was fun. Think he'll play with us?"

Rin smiled, "We'll make him."

Once they got back, an odd scenario was taking place. Kagome was scowling at Seshoumaru, and Maru was standing in front of her, growling. Lord Seshoumaru was snarling. As soon as he saw Rin, he regained his composure, and stalked to some random tree and sat down in the shade, his eyes still angry.

Wondering what that had been about, Rin and Shippu approached Kagome. By now, Kagome had retreated to her tree and Maru sat by her side, his knees drawn up and his chin resting on them. He studied them warily, as if expecting them to attack at any moment. Rin offered her water cintainer to him, "Would you like some water?"

Maru looked startled at her offer and stared at her, before turning to look at Kagome. She looked happy for some reason and nudged him, whispering, "Go ahead."

He looked at the brown eyed girl, with the lopsided ponytail and two missing teeth. She seemed harmless, but he had learnt not to judge anybody by how they looked. Casting a quick glance towards Shippu who seemed to be watching him with the world's weight of cautiousness, he accepted the offer with a quiet thanks.

As soon as the water hit his throat, he realized he had been really thirsty. Howver, not wanting to finish the water, he drank a tiny amount and held out the container. Rin put her hands behind her back, grinning cheerfully, "You can finish it, you know. Then all three of us can go get some more. There's a stream nearby, you know."

Maru looked at the container in his hand, and then took a deep breath and finished the water. Finally, his thirst was quenched and he felt marginally better. His cheeks turning red with embarassment, he returned the container to the girl, who smiled again, "I'm Rin."

"Seshoumaru."

Now it was Shippou who spoke uncomfortable, "Would you like to play with us?"

Maru looked uncertain, "Are you sure? You do not _have_ to play with me."

Now Shippou looked disgruntled, 'What's that supposed to mean? If we didn't want to play with you, we wouldn't have asked you. Now come on!"

Looking startled, and feeling oddly pleased, Maru got to his feet. Kagome stood up too, "Can I play too, you guys?"

Rin and Shippou beamed.

A.N: Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Seshoumaru found that observing his past self was strange, for lack of a better word. He would often try to recall his past, but found himself unable to do so. It was like his entire childhood had been erased form his mind. Sometimes, if he concentrated, he would get a blurred image of a girl laughing, a melodious chime.

He found himself staring at Kagome. The girl was irritating and yet, his eyes narrowed as his past self sat down right next to her. The pup was sitting too close to the miko. It was unacceptable. He let out a low growl.

Maru's eyes widened and he looked over at the snarling Seshoumaru. He knew what that growl meant and he a scowl passed his face, fleetingly. That may be his older self but he had no claim on Kagome. He huddled closer to the miko who absently put an arm around his small frame, her focus on the book she was reading.

Seshoumaru's snarl amplified and Maru ignored it. This was the first time someone was being openly affectionate with him. Inuyoukai craved touch and contact. It was the way they were, but his parents never touched other than to cause pain. He flinched with the memories and closed his eyes, unconsciously letting out a whimper.

Kagome immediately looked at him and frowned, "What's wrong?"

Without waiting for an answer, she glared over to where Seshoumaru was sitting, "What are you doing? Stop barking. You're scaring him."

Seshoumaru was stunned. Did she just-?

Before Kagome could blink she was pinned against the tree by her throat, Seshoumaru's face inches from her. His voice silky smooth, he murmured, "You need to learn respect, Miko."

Kagome grinned, a feral smile, "Respect is earned, Dog."

With that, she started glowing pink. Seshoumaru could smell the acrid smell of flesh burning, but he ignored it. The girl needed to realise her place in this pack. The pain was intensifying, and the glow had reached her eyes. The pupils were no longer visible. She was pure power. Even as he held her in this submissive hold, he could not stop himself from feeling awed by her power. It was a beautiful sight.

The familiar poisonous whip that slashed against his hand made him blink and turn around to watch his past self. He froze.

The pup's eyes were red, his beast showing through. The beast was trying to take over and the pup clearly had no idea what to do. His nails were elongated, his eyes red, and his hair frazzled, and yet, he slashed the green acid whip at him to make him release the miko. Interesting.

He released Kagome and watched his hand try to heal itself. The miko energy had been too pure. Raising a brow, he watched as the girl scowled at him, unaffected by the event. The pink faded from her eyes, and she rubbed her throat, annoyed, "What the hell is your problem?"

She turned to look at Maru and her eyes grew wide. He was snarling and still trying to shift. "Maru..."

At the sound of her voice, those red eyes turned in her direction and he was by her side in a second, nuzzling her throat and whining. Not knowing what to do, Kagome stilled, confused. Finally, he relaxed and turned in her hold, growling at Seshoumaru, "You shall not threaten Kagome again."

Seshoumaru raised a brow, "Do not be insolent, pup."

Maru raised his chin bravely, "I say you shall not and since I am you, you will not harm her."

Seshoumaru studied the boy for a second and then announced, "You shall train at sunrise." With that , he was gone.

Kagome blinked. What had just happened?

Maru looked up at her, the red in his fading, his composure returning, "Are you hurt, Kagome?"

Seeing, the worry in his eyes, she ran a hand through his hair, frowning, "No, but there's something wrong with me. I'm being too reckless. I keep forgetting he's the enemy."

There was something wrong with her. Kagome could sense it. Ever since Maru's arrival, it was like something in her had shifted and transformed. Her power was manifesting too rapidly. She was doing things, acting in ways she would never have dreamed she would. She shouldn't have spoken to Seshoumaru the way she did. It was like an instinctive part of her was aware that he wouldn't hurt her. She swallowed. She had missed death by an inch today.

Sinking to the ground, she buried her head in her hands, bewildered. Just what was going on? Maru rubbed put his hands around her awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort this girl he had come to adore.

Meanwhile Seshoumaru was immersed in thought as he walked under the trees. The pup had to be trained. This was too early an age for the beast to manifest itself. He narrowed his eyes. There would be no weakness in him, now now, not in his past. The pup would have to learn how to handle and control his beast.

**'Like you have done a fine job with me?'**

The beast sounded amused.

'Silence.'

**'The miko's scent is different.'**

'How so?'

The beast was fascinated with Kagome. It always had been, ever since that day in Father's tomb. It had taken one sniff at her and became a frisky puppy in her presence.

**'I want her to pet us.'**

'She is human.'

**'She is powerful.'**

'She is... unique, but human.'

The beast was silent for a while.

**'You are blind.'**

A grumble, which could only be discerned as a chuckle, **'You will see in time.'**

Irritated, Seshoumaru tried to question his beast but it remained quiet, silent in its cage.

At first it had been the beast which had found itself enaptured by the miko, wanting to taunt her, play with her every time he saw her, but slowly and gradually, the man too began to wonder and studied her. She was strange for a human, different somehow. He often foundhimself running into Inuyasha's group more and more often. The fact that the miko defended the half breed began to make him angry, irritated. The whelp was ungrateful, undeserving of all the love she showered on him. All that affection should be given to someone worthier, someone more deserving.

He wanted the girl to start seeing him, not as Inuyasha's older half brother but as a powerful inuyoukai in his own right. So he would speak at her, taunt her, make her angry and yet when she would growl at him, like she did today, or stand toe to toe with him, it made him feel unsettled, strange. He kept wanting to show her his dominance, to make sure that she knew her place, and yet he enjoyed those quips.

The pup however, shoudl be more careful about scent marking her. The golden eyes darkened. He would deal with his past self in the morning.

A.N: Sorry. That's all I can say.


	18. Chapter 18

Maru was sleeping when he felt the aura. It was angry. For a moment, he forgot. He forgot what had happened to him. He forgot where he was. And he forgot he was safe.

_His father was angry. And he was coming to his room!_

He whined in his throat and his eyes shot open. Even as he scrambled back, stumbling over Kagome, who immediately woke up, her every sense alert for danger.

"Maru?"

The wide golden eyes were filled with terror and bone chilling fear. He stared at her, not recognizing her. Whimpering, he raised a small arm protectively, as she reached for him. She stopped.

Something was obviously wrong with him. Aside from the distress in his aura, he seemed physically fine. Maybe he had a nightmare. She reached out to him, and held him, even as he tried to fight back. The young miko ignored the cuts his sharp claws were inflicting on her arms and face. She ignored the painful tinge of his poison as it entered her system through his claws.

Seshoumaru's aura loomed over her and Maru grew more panicked. Kagome tried to calm the child down, "Maru. Maru, snap put of it! What's wrong?"

But the closer Seshoumaru got to the clearing, the harder he fought. Not knowing what to do, Kagome cast a strong barrier around her, but it didn't help. Although his eyes were wild, there was no spark of recognition in them. It was like fighting to survive.

"Release me! No!"

Tears filled Kagome's eyes, and she held him tighter, "Wake up, Maru! Please wake up!"

The pup was sobbing and struggling to get away from her, and she had this gut feeling inside her that if she let him go now, he would hurt himself.

"I can't! Don't make me! I won't!"

His sobs were hysterical and they ripped at her heart. By this time, Shippou and Rin had awoken along with Jaken who started screaming for his Seshoumaru sama.

When the daiyoukai entered the clearing, he paused. The girl was encased in a barrier, trying to restrain his past self. And she was bleeding. Cursing inwardly, he put a hand on the barrier, prepared to be burnt but to his surprise, he simply walked through it like the barrier never existed. Moving faster than the naked eyes could detect, he separated the two, pushing the miko behind him.

He didn't snarl at the pup, but growled something in what Kagome could only translate as 'doggy language'. He prowled around the pup who was still but would whimper every now and then. Finally, he blinked. And the smell of blood made his eyes grow wide. Scrambling onto his small legs, he tried to run towards Kagome, but Seshoumaru's snarl made him pause. The larger Inu's eyes were red.

Kagome tried to look from behind Seshoumaru but he was blocking her view. Her body was too heavy and her cuts were starting to throb. She opened her mouth to tell Seshoumaru to move aside, but she found herself unable to speak. Vision growing blurry, she groped at the grass,trying to communicate.

It was Rin who noticed, screaming her name. All eyes turned towards the weakened miko. She lay still on the grass, her eyes closed, unmoving. For a moment in time, Seshoumaru was unable to breathe.

He was besides her in a flash and the slow irregular beat of her heart made him want to sigh with relief. He quickly pushed that relief aside to study it later and studied the pale face of the girl with a sharp assessing gaze.

The poison was in her bloodstream. With quick prescision, he made tiny cuts over the previous injuries and poured in his youki, trying to diffuse the poison. However, to his shock, something pushed out his youki. Kagome's breathing turned harsh as her body started convulsing. Shippou and Rin rubbed their eyes trying not to cry, not understanding the situation, while Maru was oddly silent in the background.

Seshoumaru stared at the miko and his heart beat faster as he realized she was dying and he couldn't save her. He fingered Tensiaga, but the strange feeling in his chest was not going away and he found that he was unable to push it away either.

As her body started convulsing more harshly, Maru walked past the inuyoukai. Ignoring the growl, he curled up around Kagome's shaking body and wrapped his arms around her chest. It was then that everyone in the clearing noticed his eyes. They were red, and his hair was wild. As he turned his nose into Kagome's neck, he growled, and his body was enveloped in a red aura. It spread towards Kagome and it was his youki that entered her cuts.

Seshoumaru watched, his face blank. A part of him felt light and a part of him burned. He couldn't put a name to that emotion because he had never felt it before. But he could say that he was starting to dislike his past self.

It felt like hours and everyone was ilent, watching with trepidation. Shippou and Rin held each others hands and every now and then Rin would rub her eyes, trying to be brave like Shippou. She didn't know what was going on but when she had awoken to the cries of Maru she had panicked and had crept closer to the awake Shippou as well, as both children had watched silently, knowing that their interference would cause problems. But now, she drew a shuddering breath, was Maru healing Kagome? Why was Seshomaru-sama so angry? Although the daiyoukai betrayed nothing, his face impassive, Rin knew him like no other. And he was disturbed.

When Maru stopped glowing, when his youki finally receded, he gave a choked gasp before collapsing, his energy entirely drained. Kagome, however, was glowing with health. As she blinked awake, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She was suddenly nose to nose with the silver haired inuyoukai, who didn't blink, just stared at her.

For a moment, she froze, unable to move away from the strange glint in those golden eyes. The spell was broken, the moment Shippou cried out her name in relief. Turning around, she opened her arms just in time to catch him as he flung himself into her arms, clinging onto her neck.

"What's wrong, Shippou?"

The tiny fox youkai blubbered in her neck and Rin jumped over to join him. Meanwhile, Maru opened his eyes slowly, his small body aching. As his eyes took in the scene before him, he clenched at the dirt and silently and with great difficulty, he pulled himself back and away.

He had nearly killed Kagome. He had nearly destroyed the only person who had ever showered him with affection. Both children were crying noisily, so none noticed his retreat except for Seshomaru. The golden eyes pinned him to the spot but the pup for the first time shook his head, and his eyes pleading, he silently asked his future self not to say anything. Seshoumaru tilted his head acquisence and let the pup move away from the scene.

He moved to the other side of the tree, so that he would not be detected. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the trunk and tried to ignore the throbbing in his chest. She would hate him, and even if she didn't, he hated himself. He tried to draw on his inner youkai to heal him but found himself unabe to do so. It was hard, and his body hurt. Vision blurring, he studied the moon with half masted eyes for the first time wishing he had no emotions. He wanted to be like his future self who didn't care about anyone or anything. Then maybe all this pain would go away. Slowly, black seeped into his vision, and he slipped into unconsciousness, slumping against the tree.

Kagome tried to calm the two hysterical children, unable to think. She remembered pain, unbearable pain but there wa s huge blank in her memory. As she murmured soothingly to Shippou, her eyes fell on the upturned blanket a few feet away, near Seshomaru.

A blanket?

Waves of memory came crashing over her and she craned her neck to look around for her pup. She met Seshoumaru's steady gaze with fear and worry, "Where's Maru?"

He merely blinked languidly, "The pup is resting."

Alpthough partially relieved, she persisted urgently, "But where is he?"

"That is none of your concern, miko."

She was silent for a moment and her eyes flashed dangerously. Her voice, almost a whisper, she asked, "_Not my concern_?"

He raised a brow, finding himself fascinated by the barely banked fire in her eyes. It was like she wanted to rip him to pieces, he noted, amused.

"I do not believe there is anything wrong with your hearing."

Kagome opened her mouth to retailiate but then snapped it shut as she realized something.

_He was baiting her!_

Looking determinedly into his eyes without flinching, she spread her aura around the clearing and expanded it. To her surprise, she pinpointed the location of the inuyoukai child, his youki barely distinguishable. He was barely holding on, it seemed.

Pulling away from the children, gently, she got to her feet and made her to the large tree. The poor child was slumped against the side, unconscious. Eyes welling with tears, she cradled him in her arms, and nestled him closed to her. He seemed so small, so fragile. And yet, he was so brave and alone.

As she re entered the clearing, she shot Seshomaru a contemptuous look, and bit out, "Not my concern, eh?"

The inyoukai narrowed his eyes, "The pup is the reason for your injuries, woman."

Kagome settled against a tree and both the children curled up next to her as she held Maru in her arms, not wanting to let him go. She studied him for a few seconds in silence and mused, "You do realize that he may be a pup but this pup is _you, _Seshomaru. You may not like him but by not liking him, you just show that you despise yourself."

The older inuyoukai stiffened and then forcibly relaxed his body. Putting on his mask of indifference, he simply raised a brow.

Kagome continued, "Nonetheless, he has to go home, and he has to go back soon. I don't want Naraku to find out about him. He'll want to get hold of Maru."

"Are you questioning my abilities, Miko?"

"What if I am?" Kagome retorted, challengingly.

Seshoumaru took a seat under a tree and pinned her with his brilliant golden gaze. He was feeling oddly unsettled, for his beast was intrigued by the challenge it could hear in the miko's tone and it wanted to come out and 'play' with her.

Struggling against his instincts was difficult, "Then maybe I should teach you your place, little miko."

His voice was silky yet held dark promise. Kagome felt trapped in that burning gaze. Something inside of her shifted and the words that came out of her mouth were something she would never have spoken, "I would like to see you try, puppy."

Everyone held their breath as Seshoumaru snarled, his eyes flashing red and Kagome allowed her power to form around her and the children, showing him that she was not to be underestimated. However, had she had known the consequences of her words, she probably would have thought twice before opening her mouth. Or then again, probably not.

Both children slowly fell asleep, as the nights events had tired them out. Kagome, however, remained awake and alert. The same was the case with Seshomaru. He stared at the miko who was avoiding hiis gaze, preferring to look at the trees or at the children surrounding her.

There was something off about the miko. She had always been brazen, fearless, brave. All qualities he could and had admired. But what he saw now was recklessness. It was like she kept putting her hand in the fire and didn't care if it got burnt. It was not like her, and she only acted this way around him. She was ifne with the children. A bit more protective, perhaps.

He tilted his head slightly, and without his knowing, a frown settled on his perfect features. Ever since the pup had showed up, it was like her entire personality had shifted and changed. She was so fiercely protective where he was concerned. The way she acted around him had changed as well. She taunted him whenever she got the opportunity.

His eyes narrowed. Her last remark, calling him a puppy. That girl was definitely playing with fire. His beast had even scowled at that remark, wanting to bite her. He couldn't understand why his beast wanted her, but it did. Recalling the first time he had laid eyes on the pup, he considered the girl's behavior. She had acted like an inu bitch.

Her scent. Had the pup…? His eyes widened fractionally and he got to his feet in a second and before Kagome could blink, the silver haired inuyoukai was leaning towards her, his hot breath on her neck.

"S-Sehomaru! What are you doing?"

Seshomaru's voice was velvet as he murmured in her ear, "Silence, miko. Be still."

Kagome froze, as he skimmed his nose along her neck. His breath, his touch was doing strange things to her and she stifled back a moan, biting her lip. Seshoumaru stiffened when he scented her arousal. However, instead of moving back, the inuyoukai decided to test the dangerous waters.

He had always been a sadist. Enjoying her discomfort and the heady potency of the musky scent, he moved his nose from her collar bone to her jawline. By this time, Kagome's eys were closed and it was obvious she was straining not to make a sound. It made him feel powerful, that he could make this woman lose control so easily. As he scented her, however, he realized that the girl's own scent was covered by a claiming mark by an inuyoukai.

He clenched his teeth and pulled back. Kagome's eyes opened and she stared at a pair of golden eyes, which were too close to her. He seemed mildly irrtated and as if he was contemplating a problem.

"Seshomaru, what are you -?"

"Silence."

She shut up, resisting the urge to growl. She didn't want to wake the children up. Seshomaru noted the fury in her eyes, amused. So th epup had claimed her, had he? Well, that could be remedied.

Without warning, he grabbed her neck in a possessive hold, and skimmed her jawline again. This time, Kagome couldn't help as a whine slipped out from between her lips. Although it was irrational, Seshomaru could not help but be pleased.

He scented the place where the pup's mark was the strongest, and he licked that area. Kagome opened her mouth to yell, scream, or something, but a strong hand was placed over her mouth. She was completely at the inuyoukai's mercy as he ravaged that spot to his satisfaction. Her arms were occupied, her neck was in a tight hold, and her mouth was clamped shut. Although that made her angry, it roused even more strange feelings within her. Unable to fight them any longer, she turned her head away, closing her eyes, not wanting them to betray her emotions.

Unbeknowst to her, her actions had made her bare her neck in a submissive position to the inuyoukai whose instincts went feral. The beast rose to the surface, and Seshoamru's eyes were red, his claws elongated.

It was his beast, that licked the area slowly, whose thumb began to rub over the miko's nape in a move that was both possessive and sensual. Kagome couldn't fight it and her arousal grew. When he finallly bit down on the spot and infused it with youki, she fought the instincts to fight back. If anyone woke up right now, this would make for a very awkward explanation.

Finally, Seshomaru released her. As he backed away, Kagome opened her eyes and stared into a pair of blood red eyes. She squeaked unintentionally and the rough voice that left Seshomaru's voicemade her shiver. He rubbed a sharp claw over her cheek, "This is what you get when you play with fire, little miko."

The feral grin that slid on his features made her want to hide somewhere. All of a sudden, the inuyoukai frowned, and grimaced. With a scowl, he closed his eyes and when they reopened, his eyes were once again, golden.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

The inuyoukai shrugged and returned to his seat, "The pup had put a claiming mark on you, miko. I simply overrode it."

Kagoem gaped at him. Was he saying…?

"Did you put _your_ claiming mark on me?"

Sesomaru raised a brow, "This Seshomaru is the Alpha, not the pup. He needs to learn his place." He paused and the purred, "As do you."

Kagome paled, but adamant on having the last word, she bit out, "Stupid dogs."

"Be very careful miko. Dogs are very possessive."

Kagome, very gingerly removed one hand from under Mru and rubbed her neck. It ached like hell. "Keep you mouth away from me, you – you jerk!" She hissed.

Seshomaru chose not to respond to that.

The miko's scent was very unique. And old. A part of him was satisfied. Of course he would have to talk to Bokuseno, but if what he scented was true then there was no reason to deny his beast what it wanted.

And besides, this way, the pup would learn to stay away from what was his.

AN: Long time. Papers, stuff. Gotta use the loo.

Review. Will be updating the other stories as soon as I can.

On a roll!


	19. Chapter 19

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked for the umpteenth time. Seshoumaru simply responded with a distinct 'hn' and walked on. Suppressing a growl, Kagome clenched her fists wanting to throw a rock at him. Two days had passed since 'that incident' as Kagome had termed it, and the entire group was drowning in awkward silence.

Maru had become more silent and withdrawn, even more so than usual. Rin and Shippou were being wary of him. Jaken, for a change, was silent. He didn't know which Master to worship; the young one or the elder one. Kagome was furious with Seshoumaru, worried about Maru, concerned about the children and wary of Jaken.

She scowled at Seshoumaru's back. "This is all your fault, you know."

The inuyoukai seemed completely unaffected by her words as he walked on. Deciding to carry the conversation with his stiff back, the miko continued, "I don't know what that little act was day before yesterday, but let me assure you," Her next words were low, and tinged with dark fury, "You are not my Alpha."

That struck a nerve.

Seshoumaru stopped in his tracks, and turned around, meeting the challenging look of the woman. His eyes narrowed. Was she refuting his claim on her?

"You left the half breed's pack, miko. You now belong to my pack.-"

She cut him off, a brow raised, "Only temporarily, Seshoumaru."

The children took the pause in the journey a sign that they could rest, and they dragged Jaken to find a water spring. Maru, however, studied the two adults and edged near Kagome, if she needed protecting. His actions had caused her harm and although she seemed not to care, he was unable to forgive himself for harming her. So, he vowed to himself to always protect her.

"I am now your Alpha, woman."

Kagome put her hands on her hips, giving him an incredulous look, "Do I look like a dog to you? I am human, Seshoumaru. I have no Alpha."

Seshoumaru's beast snarled. She was refuting his claim! He would not allow this.

Kagome's eyes flashed, "Now that the children aren't here, let's make one thing clear. I'm here to make sure Maru gets back to his time, safely. Inuyasha is a jackass so I can't let him protect Maru. You, on the other hand, -" She waved her hand in the air, "Let's not even get started on you and your weird issues. But the moment Maru gets back, I'm going back to finding the shards, getting rid of Naraku and then going home. So stop with your weird stuff and drop the attitude."

Seshoumaru was silent throughout her speech and once she was finished, he took a step forward and then another, and then another till he had her backed against a tree. Maru was on his feet and snarling in warning.

Seshoumaru ignored the pup and placed a hand on the miko's throat; a gently, deceptive hand, one that could take her life at any moment. His voice was like silky velvet as he murmured, a strange glint in his eyes.

"You are beyond reckless, miko. You seem to forget that I can easily take away your life any moment I so choose. I am the Alpha of this pack and human, you may be, but you are a part of this pack, until I say so otherwise. The pup seems to be under the illusion that you belong to him when in reality, you belong to me. No matter how many times you challenge me, I will make you submit."

Kagome's powers pushed through, burning his hand, but he didn't so much as flinch. Maru snarled and jumped towards him, his claws extended, but one swipe of Seshoumaru's hand had him flying back.

"Maru!"

The combination of anger and confusion had an interesting effect on Kagome. Her powers merged around her and the energy started taking over her eyes which started glowing pink and purple. Gone were her pupils, her iris, her eyes were radiating power. Gathering her power in one hand, she pushed at his chest and he hissed as he smelled burning flesh.

Maru was on his feet and he rushed towards Kagome, his youki reacting to that familiar reitsu. His eyes grew red as his beast took over. Although he was too young to manifest his beast in its true form, it was still able to take over him.

Narrowed eyes took in Kagome's aura which was becoming tinged in red. He grew furious as he realized the implications, "No! You will not submit to him!"

Past reasoning, he gripped her neck with his teeth, marking her neck brutally, claiming her. Mary snarled and jumped on him but was thrown back by the massive backlash of youki. However, his beast refused to give up. Jumping back on his feet, he rushed towards the couple, his eyes taking in Kagome's struggling form and his future self's body pinning the miko in place, forcing her reistu to submit.

"No!"

His howl made its way into Kagome's ears and she blinked, stilling. What was going on? The part of her that was disoriented, tried to struggle, to regain consciousness, to regain control of her body.

It hurt.

She didn't know what, but something was hurting.

Screams.

Someone was screaming.

Someone was screaming her name.

A vision of a small boy with lonely golden eyes, and a hesitant smile swam into her mind. Pushed back. A crack. His body lying on the roots of a tree, twisted at an impossible angle.

Something was wrong.

He was hurt.

Who was he?

Then a sense of urgency swamped her. Something was telling her that if she didn't break free of this prison now, she would be stuck forever.

She pushed. Using all of her will power, she pushed against the barriers of her mind and struggled to break free.

Seshoumaru sensed a change in her. He was trying to replace the youki of the pup with his own but it wasn't working. Something strange was happening. The minute the pup had cried out for her, she had stilled and her struggles had changed, like she wasn't fighting him but something else.

Her scent had changed, those glowing eyes fading. They fluttered shut and then suddenly snapped open as she growled, "_Get the fuck out of my head!_"

Something was obviously wrong with her. Wary, he watched the power fading from her eyes. Cerulean blue eyes blinked up at him, fear present in them. She struggled to say something, but her tongue was tied up in knots.

They stared at each other in silence.

Finally, Kagome found her voice, a hoarse whisper, "Let me go, Seshoumaru."

It wasn't a command, nor was it a request. Simply a statement.

He released her.

Stumbling, she supported herself with the tree, and slowly made her way towards where Maru's prone body was laying.

Falling onto her knees, she rested his head in her lap and called forth her powers to heal him. It took minutes, his natural healing powers aiding the her.

As she glowed, Seshoumaru studied her and his own actions. Why had he acted like that? Why had he tried to mark her, a human? Looking back onto the few days, he noted that most of his actions were impulsive, like that of a pup's.

He hated humans.

Well, he didn't hate them, he just considered them inferior. And now, he was trying to lay a claim on a human miko; his brother's woman.

"I am not Inuyasha's woman!" Came the sharp retort.

He froze. He had not spoken aloud. But she had somehow…

Kagome seemed not to have noticed his absence of statement. She wore a strange expression on her face as she repeated, her words lacking heat, "I'm not Inuyasha's woman, Seshoumaru. I am my own woman. I don't need a man associated with me every turn of the way."

He was silent. Did she even know what she had just implied? She was a free woman, unclaimed, ripe for the picking.

His beast purred and he blinked, Had he just thought that?

Since when was he interested in this miko?

Since a long time, he admitted to himself. At first, she had been like a pest, then had started to fascinate him and then he had begun to desire her. But no, he racked his brain, there had been something about her, from the first time he had met her. A sense of peace. Of relief. But why?

He had often found himself following them, following her. A part of him had always known that she didn't belong to Inuyasha. And now, she had just proclaimed herself to be free of any ties to the hanyou. When his past self had started scent marking her, that's when he had lost control of his beast. That was when he found himself trying to override the pup's mark. Jealousy. A new emotion that raged it's head.

She belonged to him.

He studied the miko from a new perspective.

Everything was clear. He now had a goal. He had to claim the miko.

"Seshoumaru?"

He raised a brow.

"What is going on with me?"

He walked towards her till he was towering over her seated form. Those big blue eyes stared up at him and her pose was so unknowingly submissive that his blood started heating up.

"Are you going to answer me or just stand on my head?"

That pulled him from his thoughts, and he answered, "Your power has begun to manifest itself."

"My power? I don't have powers, I have healing abilities."

She sounded so confused and lost that it roused his protective instincts.

"Your reitsu is too powerful. We shall confide with the tree youkai."

As those powerful eyes kept probing into hers, she swallowed and asked, hoping her voice did not waver, "Are you helping me?"

Seshoumaru raised an elegant brow, "You belong to me. It is my duty as Alpha to protect you."

The miko opened her mouth to argue but closed it wisely, "There's just no arguing with you."

Seshoumaru hnned and studied the wound he had made on her neck. It had healed when she had healed Maru and there was just dry blood there. It was like she did not even remember him doing it.

That was a cause for worry.

A few moments later, Maru moaned quietly and golden eyes blinked open, languidly.

Kagome didn't know why, but when he stared up at her from where his head was laying in her lap, her eyes brimmed with tears.

Furiously, she brushed at her tears and cupped his cheek gently, "I'm sorry, Maru. I'm so sorry."

The pup looked confused and a little upset, "Why are you sorry?"

A teary smile, "You were trying to protect me and you got hurt."

He frowned and gave Seshoumaru an accusatory look, "I was trying to protect you from me. He keeps hurting you and that means I'm hurting you and I would never hurt you."

That was the longest speech he had ever given and by the time the fierce tirade was over, his face turned red and he looked anywhere but at her.

Kagome sighed, and ran a hand through those silver locks, "Seshoumaru will never hurt me, Maru. He and I have a different relationship than me and you."

The child's bottom lip quivered, "But I do not want to hurt you."

Those fingers ran through his hair, massaging his scalp soothingly, "And you won't. Other than trying to intimidate me, have you ever seen Seshoumaru hurt me?"

Maru was silent, as his eyes closed unwillingly, his voice a murmur, "He bit you."

"Well," Kagome snorted, her eyes dancing in mirth as they met Seshoumaru's unreadable gaze, "He_ is_ a dog."

A soft rumble. She looked down to find Maru asleep.

"You believe I will not harm you?"

Kagome looked up. The inuyoukai had seated himself opposite her, against a tree. His eyes were blazing if that were possible.

Kagome met his gaze evenly, "Well, all you've done up till now is bite me. My body parts and organs are still intact and if you really wanted to hurt me, even I wouldn't be able to stop you."

She trusted him.

Nobody ever trusted him. Only Rin had, and she was a child.

This was a strange feeling. Something told him to protect this precious gift.

"You are my pack. You belong to me."

Kagome waved her free hand, "Yeah yeah."

Seshoumaru frowned, irritably and repeated, "I _am_ your Alpha."

"Mhmm."

"Do not test me, woman."

Kagome looked towards him wide eyes, "Now why would I do that?"

She would drive him insane.

His beast purred, excited with the challenge this woman presented.** 'She will try.'**

As the children returned, and Kagome greeted them, Seshoumaru could swear he saw her aura flickering as it often did when she was very upset or scared.

However, he dismissed it for the moment as Rin presented him a crown made of flowers.

A.N: I know its been long, but I have some serious issues. I have not given up on this story or the others, I swear. I WILL FINISH THEM. Just give me time. I will update remembering next. By the end of next week, you can expect two chapters. I know you guys are getting tired of the wait. A thousand apologies.


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome couldn't understand what was wrong with her. She was never this bold or crazy. Aside from the sudden personality change, she could feel something shifting inside her.

Last night, when Seshoumaru had assaulted her – It_ was_ assault, she told herself sternly – she had felt something inside her body, like there was somebody else in there with her.

Her hands quivered and she clenched her teeth. She was frightened out of her wits. She glanced down at a silent Maru walking alongside her. Ever since she had met him, something had started happening to her, inside her.

She closed her eyes, scared. Was she becoming a monster?

Seshomaru watched the miko out of the corner of his eye. Her reiki was a mess. Fear permeated her scent and yet he could not see the demons that ailed her. He narrowed his eyes. They needed to get to Bokuseno.

He knew asking the miko would do no good and he was also aware that his past self had something to do with the problems surrounding the miko. The pup had put a bonding mark on the miko, the likes of which he had never seen before.

Even his own youki had to struggle to override that bond mark, something which should have been impossible. And then there was the question of his memories. He should have retained some of the memories of his time with the miko, but when he tried to recall, he could not remember.

He studied the sky, his face impassive, not betraying the turmoil going on inside of him. If he tried really hard to remember, he could recall a gentle laugh, a spurt of a strange emotion and screams. Had someone blocked his memories?

No one could do that except one practicing the dark arts. Who would erase his memories? What happened that someone had deemed it necessary to stop him from remembering?

"Kagome?"

Maru's voice made him look over his shoulder, as the boy gazed at the miko with troubled eyes. Kagome looked down at him.

The words were hesitant, almost torn from him, "Do- Do you fear me?"

Kagome froze.

That moment's hesitation seemed to be all the answer that Maru needed and he scrambled away from her, his face turning pale as a sheet.

"I would never-"

"Maru, it's not –"

For the first time, Seshomaru saw himself cry.

The pup's eyes blurred with tears, "I would never hurt you. I gave my word! Why do you fear me still?"

Kagome looked horrified and rushed to him, grabbing him and pulling him into her arms, even as he tried to back away.

Her words were muffled against his hair, as she mumbled, "I'm not scared of _you_, Maru! Really, I'm –"

He tried to pull away from her but when she refused to release him, his small body collapsed against hers, as he hid his tears from the curious onlookers in her shoulder, "Your scent cannot lie." He struggled to take a breath, before begging in a whisper only meant for her ears, "Please don't be scared of me. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone."

Seshomaru heard those words and he closed his eyes. His head was hurting.

_That scream._

_That scream was filled with such pain and fear._

_She was fighting to get to him, that faceless woman, but it was too late._

_A soundless scream shaped his lips as he fell backwards into the darkness._

"I won't leave you. And I am NOT scared of you!"

The miko's fierce declaration pushed away the cloud from his eyes.

What was that, just now? Was that a memory?

He looked at the miko's form and blinked. Was that faceless woman, Kagome?

He read the exhaustion in her face and although he wanted to push on further, he knew that she needed a rest.

"Miko."

Kagome looked at him, her hands on Maru's trembling shoulders. He saw the lines of strain around her eyes. They did nothing to mar her beauty, though.

"You will travel with Ah-Un."

When she made to protest, he raised a brow, "Do not argue with me, woman. If you wish, you can travel on my shoulder then."

She froze and then scowled, muttering, "Travel on his shoulder, my foot! He probably just wants to cop a feel."

Amused by her rather loud muttering, he turned his back on her, "If I wished to 'cop a feel' as you say, I would simply do so. This Seshomaru does not need to resort to such lowly methods."

Kagome's face turned red and she muttered something rude. Seshomaru froze in his tracks and then smirked. His miko had quite the vocabulary, it seemed. He would enjoy learning what else that pretty little mouth could say.

Of course, under different circumstances.

"Come on, Maru."

Kagome held out a hand to him, but Seshoumaru spoke up, "I wish to have a word with the pup."

Kagome's hand curled protectively over Maru's shoulder as she gave Seshomaru a suspicious look, "Why? You planning to throw him against a tree again? 'Cause I won't let you."

Seshoumaru frowned, "Do not insult me. I wish no harm on myself."

Maru looked from Kagome to his future self and straightened his shoulders. Kagome didn't fear him. She would never abandon him. Kagome had said so. So now, it was his job to protect her, not hers.

He walked towards Seshomaru, leaving behind a displeased Kagome. She didn't trust Seshomaru, not one bit. She wouldn't put it past him to beat the kid senseless, as a 'lesson'.

"Fine. But I've got my eye on you, Seshomaru."

Seshomaru actually bristled at the thinly veiled warning.

"Are you threatening me, woman?" he asked, stiffly.

Kagome climbed onto Ah-Un, "No." She crossed her arms, "I'm _telling _you that if you do anything to Maru, I'll purify your ass."

Seshomaru narrowed his eyes, "Watch your tone. I am your Alpha."

"And that's supposed to mean something to me?"

He paused and then murmured silkily, "Perhaps, you and I should have a discussion first."

Maru froze and raised his voice, "You leave Kagome alone!"

His poison whipe was out, and he had a fierce look on his face.

Kagome chuckled, "You really need to stop taking out your poison whip every time Seshomaru and I argue, Maru. He;s not going to do anything to me."

"How do you know that?"

Kagome stilled.

_How did she know that? Why was she so certain Seshomaru wouldn't kill her?_

"The miko is pack. And I am Alpha. Now come."

He turned on his heel and started walking, not waiting for Maru to catch up.

A.N: It's short, But you guys wanted, so I gave.


	21. Chapter 21

"The Miko is not yours."

Maru bristled at the declaration. Gritting, his teeth, he bit out, "She is not _yours_ either."

Seshoumaru could feel Kagome's eyes burning in the back of his head and resisted the urge to turn around and glare at her. Maru's words made him want to decapitate the whelp but he reminded himself that the whelp was himself from the past.

He frowned.

He did not remember being this annoying when he was young.

Stiffly, he spoke, "This Seshoumaru is her Alpha. She belongs to me."

Maru lifted his pert little nose, "Well, I scent marked her first."

Seshoumaru lost the battle with his common sense and snarled. Maru immediately brought out his poison whip, growling.

"It hasn't even been one minute and you threatened him!"

Seshoumaru looked at Kagome who was striding towards them, scowling at him, "The whelp does not understand his place."

Kagome rubbed a hand over her face in exasperation, rolling her eyes, "His place is _your _place, Seshoumaru, because he _is _you!"

Seshoumaru blinked at her and announced, "Impossible. There can be only one Alpha."

The miko wanted to bang her head against a tree. Carefully, like speaking to a slow child, she tried again, "I'm not saying he's an Alpha, Seshoumaru. I'm saying that he is you and _you're _an Alpha."

Seshoumaru stared at her, stubbornly, "His place is below me."

She wished a youkai would come impale her right now.

"How can your place be below _you_, Seshoumaru!? Do you even hear yourself?"

Within a second, she was pinned to the nearest tree by her throat and as if right on cue, Maru sprung out his poison whip which he had leashed when she had spoken.

"You shall speak to this Seshoumaru with respect. This Seshoumaru is your Alpha."

Kagome wondered how much money she would have if she had 500 yen for every time she got pinned to a tree by Seshoumaru.

She rolled her eyes.

Seshoumaru blinked. Had the miko just made a mockery of his authority? Before he could say anything, Kagome asked in a completely irritated tone, "Do you plan on gutting me, Seshoumaru?"

He blinked.

"Or killing me? Poisoning me, perhaps?"

He remained silent, his hold not wavering.

Taking that as her answer, she scowled and her eyes flashed pink as she yelled, "Then Let Me Go!"

He released his hold, more due to surprise than the burning sensation his hand experienced. He frowned at the miko, "You attempted to purify this Seshoumaru."

Kagome rubbed her throat, more annoyed than scared, "Stop being a jerk and maybe I'll stop."

"Kagome!"

Maru ducked under Seshoumaru's imposing figure and rushed towards the miko, "Did he hurt you?"

Kagome made a face, "No. But my back is starting to hurt what with being pushed around into various trees all the time."

Seshoumaru had the decency to feel ashamed, only for a few seconds, however. His guilt flew out the window, as he watched the pup deliberately scent mark Kagome as he let her pet him. Resisting the urge to snarl, he narrowed his eyes, "The whelp needs to return to his time period."

"_Whelp?_" Kagome looked at him, astounded. "Did you just call yourself a - Never mind." She broke off hastily, muttering, "It'll give you an another excuse to push me into a tree."

Maru stood by her side, like a watchdog. He looked up at her, hesitantly, as if to remind her, "But I could not return, Kagome."

Kagome absently put a hand on his head, whilst Seshoumaru seethed inwardly at the contact, "Yeah, I know." She raised a brow, "He tried jumping down the well already. It didn't work."

"Then we shall consult Bokensuno."

Kagome grabbed onto Maru's hand and started leading him away, as she tossed over her shoulder, heatedly, "And in the meantime, you stay away from Maru." Before Seshoumaru could react, Kagome frowned at the small child next to her, "And you stop trying to step on his toes. Don't think I don't know what you're up to."

The silver haired pup looked down at the ground, guiltily, and spotting Seshoumaru's one second smirk, scowled and protested, "But he says you belong to him. That is not true. I saw you first."

Kagome stilled, "What?"

Maru nodded his head, stubbornly, refusing to give up his claim.

Kagome clenched her jaw. She refused to even try to understand what Seshoumaru meant by those words. That meant conjuring up the mother of all headaches and she really wasn't up to it.

Looking down at Maru, she tried to explain without losing her temper, "I don't belong to any _person, _Maru. I belong only to myself."

The child shook his head, a stubborn glint in those golden eyes, as he argued, "But my beast accepted you. And you take care of me. And you like me. I like you, too, Kagome." His eyes widened, adorably, as he tried to convince her that she belonged to him.

"Maru, I do like you but I don't belong to anyone. Not even Seshoumaru."

The older inuyoukai raised a brow, "We will discuss that in detail, later, miko."

Ignoring him, Kagome tried to explain to the heartbroken child who was slowly turning distraught, however, he saw her answer in her eyes, and he let go of her hand. His chest burning as he realized that he was once again being rejected, he slowly backed away.

When Kagome saw the tears in his eyes, she made a sound and made towards him. However, he backed away, shying from her touch. Right now, he could see his parents who refused to have anything to do with him and his fragile heart shattered. His whisper was low, but reached a confused Kagome's ears, "You are just like them. No different."

With that, he turned around and ran in a different direction into the trees. Kagome gasped and made after him only to be stopped by Seshoumaru who stepped in her path.

"Let him go."

Kagome tried to edge past him but he wouldn't have it, "He's just a child, Seshoumaru. He'll get himself hurt."

Seshoumaru's stare showed no emotion, as he informed her, "He was performing the annual hunt at such a young age. He knows how to survive."

Kagome protested, but she couldn't win against him. She finally slumped under a tree, depression written all over her face. She couldn't forget that broken look on his face. Tears burned her eyes and she rubbed at them, trying to stem the flow.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Shippou slipped away from the group and followed after the young pup. Kagome didn't understand much about different youkai and their behavior and she hadn't seen what he had seen. As much as he was wary of Maru, he refused to let him misunderstand Kagome's intentions. He was doing this for Kagome, not for the pup. Although, he kept telling himself that, his heart clenched as he recalled the look on Maru's face. He knew that look. It wasn't possible, but maybe.

Elsewhere, Inuyasha scowled. Without Kagome, there group was travelling in no particular direction. Maybe he should ask Kikyo to join up with them. However, before he could voice this thought, Miroku spoke up, "Inuyasha, I think it is time we track down your brother and ask to join up with them. We need Kagome and it is strange to travel without either Kagome or Shippou."

Sango made an affirmative sound.

Inuyasha snorted, "Hell no. I ain't apologizing to her. I'll just tell Kikyo to join up with us."

The footsteps stopped behind him and he turned to look back and saw the sporting looks of horror on both his companion's faces.

"Absolutely not!" Sango sounded furious. "She has tried to kill Kagome many times and I refuse to work with her."

Inuyasha bristled at the implied note in Sango's words, "You can't prove that."

Miroku blinked, and spoke slowly, "Kikyo aimed an arrow in Kagome's direction and let it fly, Inuyasha. It does not get any clearer than that. We all saw her."

"It was an accident!" the hanyou spoke, defensively.

"From the miko who has a perfect aim?" Sango spoke, derisively, snorting, "I don't think so."

"We will not work with Kikyo, Inuyasha." Miroku announced, raising a brow, as if daring his friend to challenge him.

Inuyasha scowled and turned away. His eyes flashed black for a few seconds, before they turned back to their golden self.

"We'll see."

A.N: Long time. No see.

**Next Chapter**: Shippou sits down with Maru and explains to him that slavery has been abolished and people just can't be owned in this time and day. I expect Maru to produce some very valid arguments for his case. Meanwhile, Inuyasha needs to get an eye checkup and eat more carrots. Miroku and Sango need more screen time and Naraku, none at all. Not ready for him yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Following Maru was no hardship. Shippou had always been a good tracker. Kagome didn't know it, but Inuyasha had sure suspected, his father had been the Alpha of their pack.

_"You have the scent of an Alpha."_

Inuyasha had sounded suspicious then and after denying it vehemently, Shippou had once again masked his scent. Another very important lesson. If you look weak and helpless, it gives you an advantage over your enemy. He planned to rebuild his pack once he grew up. It would take quite a few years, but patience was his fortitude. Protecting Kagome came first.

Everything else came after.

Shippou had never thought he would find himself attached to a human female so easily, but Kagome was no ordinary human. She was special. And she treated him like his mother did. At night, his mother would curl around him in her youkai form and whisper sweet nothings to him till he fell asleep. Kagome would hold him close and her scent would surround him. Her scent had the most peaceful aroma to it. It was soft and protective and he could bathe in it for hours and hours on end.

Maru's arrival had ruffled Shippou's Alpha nature.

Kagome had belonged to him! This miniature version of Seshomaru had no right over her, but the miko had formed a special bind with the pup. His aura had entwined with hers. He had only seen that happen with his parents. His father's aura would hover around his mother's aura, protectively. However, Kagome's aura hovered over Maru's and her aura was shielded by the big bad inuyoukai who often stared at Kagome when she wasn't looking.

Seshoumaru had a bad habit of tossing around his mother, Shippou frowned. Although, she gave back as good as she got. Now, he did it relatively less. It seemed that Seshoumaru didn't know how to handle Kagome. He would threaten her, she would retort, and he would go back to watching her in that strange manner. His gaze seemed, _almost possessive. _

Shippou was torn between irritation and relief. On one hand, he didn't like how some mutt had claimed his mother, and on the other hand, he was relieved that she had such a powerful protector. Because despite, everything, he could see that the daiyoukai was fascinated by his mother and was softening around the edges when it came to interacting with her.

He sniffed and found the pup heading east. Frowning, he followed the trail. He hadn't liked Maru, but there was something deceptively fragile about the inuyoukai. Although, he was a child, he was strong but it seemed that a few words could fell him. He had claimed Kagome almost instantly and seemed to think that Kagome belonged to him. His mother would never understand the claiming instinct of youkai but it was a part of who they were. Kagome belonged to him. He had thought that a long while ago, till he realized that she wouldn't appreciate it. She would feel confined in that bond.

Seshoumaru had claimed his mother, as had the pup. It was strange watching them fight over her. It made him want to snarl. She was a person, not a thing! Once he grew stronger, he would make sure nobody fought over her like that. He knew it upset her.

He stilled, following Maru's scent to a nearby stream.

The pup was lonely and whenever he and Rin would approach him, he would seem hesitant, as if he refused to believe they wanted to play with him. He found it extremely strange; inuyoukai were very affectionate. They lived on touch and family bonds. However, both Seshoumaru and Maru were so aloof that sometimes he doubted that they _were _inuyoukai.

He spotted the boy sitting on a rock next to the stream. His face was strained, and he kept kicking at the water. Shippou studied him for a while. It had shocked Maru when Kagome had refuted his claim. For inuyoukai that was as good as being told that they were not wanted. And for some odd reason, Shippou's instinct told him that Maru had received this blow one too many times.

"I know you're out there."

He stiffened. _How did he -?_

Maru looked back, directly in the tree, Shippou had been concealing himself in.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Shippou jumped down onto the ground and started walking towards him, "How did you know I was there?"

Maru shrugged, "I always know when I'm not alone."

Not knowing what to make of that statement, Shippou sat down next to the boy. They sat in silence for a while before Shippou spoke, "Kagome is not like us. She's human, you know."

A flash of loneliness passed over Maru's face before being concealed behind a mask. He looked at the water with fierce concentration, but Shippou had the feeling that he was listening to him carefully.

He hesitated, before beginning, "She doesn't understand the concept of ownership. Where she comes from, someone can't be owned by someone. That's what makes her so special, you know. She doesn't belong to anyone but herself."

"But I claimed her." The inuyukai's voce was small and he seemed _hurt?_

"Like I said, she's not like us. You can't keep her if she doesn't want to be kept."

The next words were so soft that even Shippou had to strain to hear them.

"Nobody ever wants to belong to me."

Shippou's eyes widened, and he seemed shocked, "What about your parents?"

Maru kicked at the water, bitterly, "They hurt me a lot when they found out that I had claimed them. They do not like me."

"B-But you're Seshoumaru. You're the most powerful -"

Maru shook his head, "No, the Seshoumaru from _your _ time is the powerful. I am not."

Shippou studied Maru quietly, before asking, "What about friends?"

Maru stared into the distance, "Other inuyoukai pups don't like talking to me." His eyes brightened a little, "The dragon master is nice to me! He tells me all sorts of tales about different places. And he even gave me an egg all for myself. He says that when it hatches, that dragon will be mine."

Shippou smiled, "See, you do have a friend."

Maru nodded, "He taught me how to fly on a dragon. But then Father found out and -"

He became silent as his eyes dimmed at the harsh memory.

"What did he do?" Shippou pressed.

Maru shook his head and said in a low voice, "Now I have to sneak away from the castle to see him. He is still nice to me, but he told me to be more careful."

"I can be your friend."

Maru stilled and turned his head to look at Shippou. He blinked, "What? But you don't like me."

Shippou stared at the ground, "I just don't like sharing 'Gome with anyone."

"But you share her with Rin."

"That's because Rin's also mine!"

"Is Rin ... you friend?"

Shippou glared at him, "Yeah, but she belongs to me."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither willing to lower their gaze, till Maru sniffed and turned his head away, "I don't want Rin."

"Eh! What's wrong with her?" The haughty attitude irked Shippou.

The inuyoukai cocked his head, "You just said she's yours. Do you _want _me to want her?"

"No..."

"Then I don't want her."

Those golden eyes turned slightly dark, "I just want Kagome. I thought she liked me."

Shippou tugged at Maru's sleeve, "She does like you."

The pup looked confused, "But she said -"

"Kagome doesn't belong to anyone, but she really likes you."

Maru's eyes widened, "She does?" He hesitated, "But, I hurt her."

Shippou narrowed his eyes, "Stupid Inuyasha hurts her a lot of times, but she still likes him. Actually," he whispered, "She used to love him, but not anymore."

"Love him? How?"

"You know," Shippou waved his arms in the air, impatiently, "She wanted to mate him, but he was mean to her _all _the time, and now she doesn't love him anymore."

Maru stilled, "Then does she love Seshoumaru?"

Shippou's eyes widened, "I don't know."

They stared at each other, horrified.

"She cannot love him! He hurts hers."

Shippou made a face, "Yeah. But he also protects her."

"He does?"

Shippou nodded, "Yeah, lots of times. Even when she didn't travel with him, There was that one time when Kagome was attacked by this bear youkai and he was really really big, like," He widened his arms to demonstrate, "This big and he came at her and Kagome was out of arrows and Seshoumaru just cut him in half like it was nothing."

Maru's eyes widened, impressed, "Was Seshoumaru already there?"

"No, he just showed up out of nowhere and saved her. He didn't even say anything to her, he just looked at her and then walked away. He was really cool."

"Cool?"

"You know, like 'cool'."

Maru nodded his head, although he didn't understand, "Yes, cool."

"Come on." Shippou stood up and held out a hand, "Let's go back. Kagome will be getting worried."

"But -"

Shippou grinned and grabbed his 'friend's' hand, "It's okay to thingk Kagome belongs to you. Just don't tell her, okay?"

Maru stared at the hand holding his. _Friends._

And a small smile curved his lips.

_He had a friend._

They walked hand in hand, back to the others.

"So can I be friends with Rin, too?"

"_No!"_

"Why not?"

"Cause I told you, she's mine."

"What if she wants to be friends with me?"

"She wouldn't. She knows she's mine."

"But what if?"

"Then I'll burn you with my fox fire."

A haughty sniff, "My poison whip is stronger."

"I can take you and that whip on any day!"

"No you cannot."

A pair of brown eyes watched the two youkai bicker as they walked away hand in hand.

_Another inuyoukai? _Now this was interesting.

A.N: In the next chapter, Maru loosens up. Seshoumaru starts training Maru. Meanwhile, Myouga shows up with some very interesting news and gets squished like always. Inuyasha has abandonment issues. Kikyou has trust issues. Miroku has Sango issues, while Sango just wants to eat fish. Naraku gets no screen time cause I think he's ugly.


	23. Chapter 23

"Take her some flowers."

Maru looked at Shippou, "Will she forgive me then?"

Shippou waved his hand, airily, "Kagome forgives everybody but the flowers will make her happy." He grabbed Maru' s hand, and started dragging him off in another direction, both unaware of the silent speculation they had garnered from their brown eyed watcher.

Meanwhile, back at the campsite, Kagome let herself be covered in flower crowns made by Rin. The little girl could sense Kagome's upset and was trying to cheer her up the only way she knew how. Seshoumaru watched the two of them, not even bothering to hide as his golden gaze slowly travelled over the miko's body. The latter would glance at him and scowl, angrily. It seemed she was upset with him not letting her go to Maru.

"Doesn't Kagome look pretty, Lord Seshoumaru?"

Rin's voice dragged him from his contemplations and he blinked. Kagome wasn't even looking at him, her nimble fingers tearing at the grass at her feet. Had she heard Rin's question? Or was she ignoring it? Jaken squawked loudly, "Shut up, you irritating girl! Lord Seshoumaru certainly does not think a worthless human -"

"Yes. She does."

The smooth reply was followed by a stunned silence. Jaken stumbled over his feet and stared at his lord on a mixture of what could be called horror and disbelief while Kagome's eyes widened as they landed on him. She opened her mouth and then closed it. She opened it again and when nothing came out, a deep red spread from her neck to her cheeks and she looked away, unable to meet that direct gaze.

"Shut up."

The muttered reply amused him and he closed his eyes, "I am your Alpha."

An adorable version of a growl made him open his eyes in candid fascination. _Did his miko just growl at him?_

And sure enough, her eyes were narrowed and her teeth clenched. The sight, along with that noise she was emitting, made a strange feeling rouse in him. His robes felt uncomfortable and his eyes widened, fractionally, as he realized what was happening.

He immediately flowed to his feet and without a word, left abruptly.

She was unclaimed, unmarked. Her scent spoke of something so familiar to him that his youki had reached out to her the first time he had seen her. Unbeknownst to the female in question, she had been shielded by him from the first moment they had met.

It had irked him to find that his youki was so responsive to a mere slip of a girl, however his beast was silent on the matter and had refused to withdraw its protection. Thus, he had slowly began to follow the girl, and study her. What made her so special to warrant the attention of his beast?

He did not have feelings for the miko but before the arrival of the pup, he had grown too possessive where she was concerned. Her mannerisms were starting to remind her of a female inuyoukai and she was now starting to arouse emotions in him he hadn't experienced in over a century.

He stopped his gait.

The miko was _his._

He had already resolved to make her his in every way.

He had been intent on courting her, but had not factored in his response to her. It was so intense. For so long, he had shielded himself from emotions, had shunned his half breed brother because of the jealousy he had felt when he saw that even the half breed had been coddled and petted.

The pain that struck his head, made him go to his knees.

_Screams._

_An anguished keen, "No, please! He's just a child! PLEASE!"_

_Pain. So much pain._

_The woman was screaming, her voice sounding farther and farther away._

_"Seshoumaru! SESHOUMARU!"_

"Seshumaru!"

Golden eyes blinked awake and the owner of that voice was under him in a millisecond.

Soft curves. A soft face lined with irritation as she growled, "Remind me never to wake you up, again."

As he heard her voice and recalled the voice of the woman he had just heard, a feeling of vulnerability washed over him. Fearing that his eyes may give him away, he spun her around till she was in his lap, facing him, his face buried in her neck.

Her body trembled with an emotion he could not identify. "S-Seshoumaru?"

"Silence, woman." His voice was rough as he tried to come to terms with the fact that what he was hearing was not his imagination but a memory. _A memory of Kagome._

She stopped talking.

He inhaled her natural scent and it appeased an inner part of him.

His eyes fell on the bite mark he had left on her neck and he traced it with his thumb. His voice was low and rough as he murmured in her ear, his lips brushing the outer shell, "My bite mark has not faded."

He pressed on it with his thumb and she gasped out, "S-Seshoumaru! What -?"

One firm hand pressed at the back of her neck, keeping her in place, while the other kept rubbing circles absently on the mark.

"Why have you not healed it, miko?"

The woman in his arms was silent. The lack of response made his tighten his hold just a fraction as his voice became like the most pleasurable stroke of velvet and he ordered, "Answer me, Kagome."

"I-I forgot."

He heard the lie before he could sniff it.

"The truth."

She was silent and his lips curved in the slightest of smirks. Those sinful lips once again brushed her ear and then slid downwards onto that mark where he sucked. Once. Twice.

Kagome's legs trembled and became jelly. A strange sensation started growing in her lower belly and she wanted to grind against the dangerous inuyoukai holding her. Her hand, that had been on his chest, as she tried to escape his hold, fell limply to the side as he sucked harder.

Her scent whirled around him and his eyes reddened. His fangs elongated and before he could pierce her skin, he heard the voice of the fox kit. His eyes widened, the red receded and he pulled away.

"W-what?"

Kagome sounded dazed and it did something to his masculine pride to see that he had aroused her so violently with just his mouth on her neck.

"Your fox kit approaches."

She blinked rapidly, trying to get rid of her disorientation. Her body trembled and he steadied her as he stood up.

Grabbing onto her sense of self, she pushed him away, her eyes wide and vulnerable, "What the hell was that?"

The inuyoukai was very nonchalant, "You have presented yourself as an unclaimed female. You are part of my pack. I am courting you."

Kagome shook her head, trying to process the words, "What?" She struggled to find the right words, "-B-But you hate humans."

"My ward is human."

She spluttered, "But she's - and I -"

He wondered if she would be angry if he told her how she looked at the moment. A surge of satisfaction arose in him. She was capable of rejecting his suit, as he had seen many times with the monk, but she seemed unsettled.

Unsettled was _good. _

"I- ," Kagome took a deep breath, steadying herself. Her eyes were narrowed. Patting her hair, she looked everywhere but at him.

"Shippou. Where's Shippo? You said you heard him."

So, she was trying to pretend this never happened. He could amend that.

"They are approaching as we speak, Miko."

And sure, enough, a second later, a blur of red rushed out of the bushes and hurtled towards Kagome's chest, only to be stopped in its tracks, as Seshoumaru grabbed the fox kit by his tail in mid air.

"Le'go of me!"

Shippou struggled as Seshoumaru stared at his struggling figure, bored, "You will hurt the miko, kit. Do not jump on her."

Maru approached them, some flowers dangling from his hand. He looked up at Shippou, curiously, "What are you doing?"

Before Shippou could bite out a response, Kagome frowned, "Let him go, Seshoumaru. He wasn't doing anything."

The inuyoukai looked at the woman, "The kit needs to learn to control his strength. You are human. He will hurt you if he insists on behaving in this manner."

Shippou stilled as if understanding. His voice was more quiet, "Release me. I get it."

He landed on his feet and shook his head as Kagome looked at him concerned. "He's right. I could have hurt you really badly, 'Gome." He looked up towards Seshoumaru, "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

Seshoumaru just let out his infamous , 'Hn."

Maru approached Kagome and held out the flowers, a wary look in his eye, "I apologize."

Kagome looked at him for a second and then crushed him in a hug, "You have nothing to apologize for, Maru." She murmured in his ear. "It's okay."

He was stiff for a few seconds before relaxing and looping his arms around her neck. Then he reached out and licked her cheek making her still. Her eyes met those of Seshoumaru who frowned slightly and then closed his eyes.

"Lord Seshoumaru?" Shippou looked up at him, "There was someone in the woods with us."

Maru nodded, "We left immediately but we were followed."

Without a second thought, Seshoumaru expanded his aura, letting it surround Kagome who gasped and then blinked.

"Come here, miko."

Kagome walked over to him, pulling both children with her. She stood behind Seshoumaru, who eyed the tree line in front of him with a bored expression.

A rustle and then a female youkai jumped onto the ground. Kagome's eyes widened as the female stood up straight. Her hair was long, tied at her nape but yet flowing around her, making her look like a wood nymph. Those black locks framed an oval face with the most stunning crystal gray eyes, a pert nose and luscious mouth. A mouth which smiled in acknowledgement as her eyes appraised Seshoumaru. She wore a small top which seemed to be fashioned out of leaves, her midriff bare and short pant legs made of some rough material which did nothing to diminish her beauty. She looked like a warrior and one so beautiful that men probably sang sonnets in her name.

"Seshoumaru. It has been a long time."

Her voice was husky and immediately Kagome disliked her. There was something about her familiar manner with Seshoumaru that made her want to bare her teeth. Seshoumaru must have sensed her antagonism because she felt something which was akin to amusement slide along her senses. She knew, she didn't know how, but she knew it was Seshoumaru. She gritted her teeth.

"Taya. What is your business here?"

Taya sauntered towards him, a smile flirting at the edges of her lips, "I thought you would be pleased to see me, Seshoumaru."

Her words were a purr, "After all, you and I have shared such intimacy over the years."

Kagome closed her eyes as the impact of the words hit her.

Seshoumaru and _her?_

Couldn't he have picked someone a bit uglier?

Her chest ached with an unidentifiable emotion. Pushing down this avalanche of emotions, she forced her eyes open. Unknowingly, her hand clenched in Seshoumaru's robes. A warm sensation skirted over her, as if attempting to soothe her.

_Seshoumaru._

She could feel his aura coil over hers in an attempt to soothe her emotions. She just gritted her teeth, not understanding why the woman's presence was making her so upset.

"That was years ago. Why do you seek me out now?"

Gray eyes landed on the miko and the Taya raised a brow, "Surely you have not developed the same taste as your father, Seshoumaru? Humans?"

She sniffed the air and he expression changed, became more calculating, "Not so human, is she?"

Kagome took a startled step back but at that very moment, the inuyoukai grabbed her wrist, coiling his large hand on her fragile wrist, binding her to him.

"State your business, woman."

Taya pursed her lips, "You seem to be in a bit of a snit." Her lips curved in a seductive manner. "But no worries. I know all about working that snit out of you."

_A low snarl._

Seshoumaru smirked. It seemed that his miko was a tad bit possessive where he was concerned. His thumb stroked over her wrist and her pulse fluttered. That pleased him to no end.

Taya's eyes narrowed as she saw that his attention was on the miko behind him. However, the miko was merely a child, whilst she had already had Seshoumaru once and was capable of snaring him in her trap once again.

A smug smile settled on her lips. "Bokensuno sent me. I will be your guide to where he rests this season."

Seshoumaru studied her for a moment but detected no lie from her but Taya was no simple creature. She was plotting something. However, she did not concern him. He would be more vigil than of late and if she sought harm to his miko he would dispose of her in a heartbeat.

He nodded his head slightly to acknowledge her words. She simply smiled, "Shall we depart?"

"Kit, go inform Rin and Jaken."

Shippou's eyes widened at the honor of being trusted with such a task and he scampered off into the forest.

Kagome clutched his arm, worried, "Is it okay to let him go alone?"

"I shall go with him." Maru followed in Shippou's footsteps.

Kagome stared after him and then looked at the flowers lying on the ground. She was about to go pick them up when Seshoumaru walked over and picked them up, handing them to her.

Her heart stilled as his golden gaze burned with an emotion that she was too afraid to decipher. Slowly, she reached out and took the flowers from him.

_He had picked up the flowers for her! _

_He wanted to court her._

But why?

Her eyes landed on the youkai staring at them, a glare aimed at her.

Whatever his reasons, the fact that they were pissing off this youkai made her want to smile in triumph. But, she sighed internally, she would have to find out what Seshoumaru was trying to do. She remembered Bokensuno. It seemed she had a lot of questions for the wise tree youkai.

Her late bouts of recklessness a major question.

She held the flowers and her cheeks turned red as she studied the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Amusement skirted her senses and her eyes widened in shock. What was this? She met Seshoumaru's eyes, who looked startled as well.

Another question she'd have to ask the tree youkai. This was just creepy.

"My Lord!"

Eyes turned towards a simpering, sobbing toad youkai who clutched onto Seshoumaru's pants, "I thought you had abandoned me! I knew you would never leave your trust retainer behi-"

The trust retainer landed against a tree and flopped down, unconscious.

"Seshoumaru!"

Horrified, Kagome rushed towards the toad, picking him gently. She dropped him when his awful stench reached her nose. Scrunching her nose, she scowled at him, ""Don't do that in front of the children. Stop giving them ideas."

Taya watched the miko mouth off in arising glee. Seshoumaru never tolerated anyone talking to him in that tone. The woman might just have done her job for her. To her shock, Seshoumaru just stared at the girl and then made a non committal sound and turned away.

The girl _snarled. _

His eyed widened and he paused. Then he did the most unexpected thing. He walked over to her and grabbing the toad, tossed him onto the dragon youkai, _gently._

"Silence, woman."

She beamed at him. The girl actually beamed at him as if she was pleased with him.

Taya frowned. This might need a lot more work than she expected. The inuyoukai was too attached to this human girl. She would have to be removed.

Her eyes took in the small inuyouaki who reminded her of someone she couldn't quite place her finger on. Where had this new addition come from?

Quite a long distance ago, the inutaichi was setting up camp.

"I'm exhausted." Murmured Sango, warming her hands by the fire.

"What would my Lady have for dinner? I have fresh rabbits just from the -"

"I want fish."

Miroku blinked, "But I just caught these rabb-"

"I want fish." Sango stated.

"We don't have fish."

Sango sighed and then turned towards her fiance, batting her eyelashes and an innocent smile on her face, "Miroku, do you want me to be happy?"

"Yes, dear."

"What do you think will make me happy?"

"Me?"

"Try again, love?" The words were harder.

He gulped, "Fish?"

She smiled, cheerfully, "Thank you!"

As the monk rushed off to catch some fish, Inuyasha slipped away to get some peace. A few miles down he jumped off the tree and approached the miko, crushing herbs in a small bowl.

"Kikyo."

"Inuyasha."

The words were quiet, full of reproach. "Have you come to ask me to join your group?"

He shook his head and sat down next to her, "The others don't want you to join. They say you tried to kill Kagome." 

Her eyes widened, "But that was a mistake. I told you."

He looked frustrated, "I tried to tell them, but they don't understand!"

She smiled at him and poured him a cup of some warm brown liquid. She handed it to him, "Drink this."

"Again?" He made a face, "It tastes disgusting."

"Don't question me. I am doing this to make you stronger. Don't you trust me?"

He nodded, "Of course I do." And making a face, he swallowed the liquid.

Smiling when she saw that every drop had been finished, she put her hand on his leg and crept closer,  
>"Let us go take a bath, my Inuyasha."<p>

His eyes widened, and he picked her up bridal style.

As they left the small clearing, he failed to notice the small sack that fell over by the gust of wind and the tiny life less hand that poked out.

A.N: In the next chapter, Taya tries to be a home breaker. Kagome keeps her man close to her and is seconds away from pissing on him to mark her territory. Seshoumaru is a typical guy who enjoys a cat fight. Shippou and Maru dislike Taya on principle, 'her momma so fat' (who Kagome doesn't like, they don't like). Somebody needs to get Inuyasha glasses ASAP. Kikyo needs to learn to LET GO, MAN. Meanwhile, Sango is most probably going through her monthly thing and Miroku learns that asking a woman 'omg, is that blood?' is not an appropriate question.

I can't seem to find Naraku.


	24. Chapter 24

They followed Taya through the forest. However, when she told them that she had been travelling for a week at least, it was understandable why Kagome would be so annoyed. She wanted to get away from this youkai. She seemed to be intent on getting her hands on Seshoumaru and that fact pissed Kagome off to no end.

She crossed her arms over her chest, brooding. The number of times the she witch had 'accidentally' brushed against Seshoumaru was too many to count. Well, twenty nine to be exact. Not that she was counting or anything. She didn't understand why she was reacting so. Agreed, Seshoumaru's dropped bombshell of courting her had taken her by shock, but she had been so lost at that declaration.

Seshoumaru had as good as admitted that he wasn't as averse to humans as he liked to show. But why her? Why did he want her specifically? He was good looking, she admitted. Drop dead gorgeous but she refused to go on his looks, even if one touch of his made her knees go wobbly. She wasn't interested in Seshoumaru. She couldn't be. He was violent, sadistic and killing was second nature to him, _heck his name meant Killing Perfection!_

However, a small voice niggled in the back of her head. He had changed so much. He was more affectionate, his touch ignited a fire inside her, he was more protective. She closed her eyes, and his loyalty never wavered.

A curious aura touched hers and her eyes opened startled. Seshoumaru's back was to her but she instinctively knew it was his aura. Tentatively, she released some of her aura and watched it curl around the searching aura and stroke.

Seshoumaru jerked.

Kagome repeated the action.

His fist clenched.

She smiled.

Oh, this would be fun.

Taya watched Seshoumaru.

When he twitched, she immediately became alert, thinking that he might have sensed danger. Then when he clenched his fist, she saw the miko smile. A very satisfied feline smile. And she knew something was going on between the two, something that was not visible to the naked eye. Fury clouded her senses, but for now she could not do anything. She knew that any action might be perceived as a threat. Any elimination would have to be subtle.

She smiled viciously.

She knew all about subtle.

Seshoumaru had felt distress radiating from the miko. Remembering the previous incident where he could feel her emotion, he released a tendril of aura and reached out to the miko. It was to his utter shock and delight when she not only curled her aura around his but stroked it gently.

The first time was a shock.

The second stroke made his blood rush south.

He sensed her satisfaction and to his astonishment, she did it a third time. _The little minx knew exactly what she was doing._

He glanced behind him. Maru had come up to Kagome and was asking her something in a soft voice and she was smiling and talking to him.

His eyes narrowed as she lifted her head and gave him a smile which was so sadistic in nature that it made him worry. The miko was up to something.

_Payback._

Kagome smiled viciously.

This was going to be payback for all the times her Alpha played her body like an instrument and pretended innocence. He would get a taste of his own medicine now.

When Seshoumaru's aura retreated, she waited for a few moments before letting out her own tendril escape. She curled it around his and petted. When his form stiffened, her grin grew wide. She kept on her little game.

"Whew, is it getting hotter out here?"

Seshoumaru glared at her whilst Shippou frowned, "I don't think so. You must be tired, 'Gome."

Rin piped up, "Me too. Can we rest? May we, Lord Seshoumaru?"

Taya watched Seshoumaru glare at Kagome and smiled in glee. Something was wrong in paradise.

Through gritted teeth, Seshoumaru spoke, "Yes. Jaken guard the children. Miko, a word."

Taya watched the color rush out of Kagome's face and felt a cruel satisfaction. The miko was dead.

Kagome paled.

Oh, this wasn't good.

Weakly, she took a step back, "Do we have to? I mean, I am so tired. I really don't want to -"

She was flung over Seshoumaru's shoulder before she could finish her protest.

"Seshoumaru!"

She was whisked away.

A second later, she was pushed against a tree, roughly.

Her eyes wide, she tried to speak and just managed to mumble, "You started it."

He ignored her and pushed her neck to one side, forcefully and jumped at her throat. The mark that he seemed to enjoy ravaging, was once again the centre of his attention. She twisted, struggled, but he pinned her down.

His slow deliberate licks made her go wild. Her moans made him bite down and she screamed as something exploded inside her. He pulled his head away and grinned savagely at her gasps. Her eyes were clouded with pleasure and her hair was rumpled as were her clothes.

He put his hands on either side of her head and wondered if she knew she was clutching on to his outer shirt like a lifeline. Leaning closer, till their lips were a millimeter apart, he whispered, "Next time, you try to play games again, Miko, I will toss you onto the ground there and then. I will rip off your clothes and take you there in front of everyone to see."

Her eyes widened and she struggled with a response. His fingers flew and pressed against that mark, and her eyes closed and her back arched, the pleasure was so intense.

_What had he done to her? _

_Why was that spot so sensitive?_

He released her and she grit her teeth to bring back some control. Yanking for her healing powers, she tried to heal the leverage that the inuyoukai seemed to have over her body. However, nothing happened, and a smirk grew on Seshoumaru's face.

"What are you trying to do, miko?"

"Getting rid of this- this thing!"

His smirk grew even more snarky, if that was even possible, "You may try."

When, despite her best efforts, the mark remained, she snarled, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I can assure you. You allowed me to put another mark on you. This just made our bond more resilient."

"What if I don't want you to 'court' me?"

Seshoumaru might have believed that hours before. "However, you _do. _So, the matter is resolved."

He turned his back on her to give her some space before she passed out.

"I can't believe you blamed me. _You _started this whole thing. I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"Be as that may, miko. You tried to arouse a response in me. I simply taught you a lesson."

"I hate you."

Seshoumaru smirked, "If that is how you respond to someone you hate, I can give you more reasons to hate me."

Kagome clamped her mouth shut, and tried to fix her clothing. What would the others think? The children and..._Taya._

Her hands stilled and she left her clothes as they were. Seshoumaru raised a brow at her appearance and she just smiled sweetly, "Let's go back."

Suspicious of how quickly her anger just evaporated, he watched her stride back to the campsite, her aura not only sated, but triumphant, as if she had just won something.

_What was his miko up to?_

"Sango, where are you going?"

Sango froze and fumbled with her words, "I need to, um, take care of something. I'll be right back."

Miroku watched her as she walked away and noticed that her gait was awkward.

Was his Sango hurt?

She took a long time in coming back, and although she was walking normally, there was something different.

She looked oddly uncomfortable, uneasy.

He wondered if he should ask her what was wrong but he had a feeling she wouldn't tell the truth, so he decided to investigate.

Making excuses, he left in the same direction. Sango had her eyes closed, so she didn't see the direction he took. He walked a little further and saw a small area of flattened grass like something had been standing or sitting here. He leaned closer and found a wierd oval cloth that Kagome used to keep in her bag. He frowned and picked it up.

His eyes widened at what he saw on it.

_His Sango WAS injured!_

Kikyou watched as Inuyasha's eyes slid closed. A smile tilted her lips as she played with his hair. When she was certain that he was in a deep slumber, she took out a small knife and pricked her finger. As the blood welled up, she placed it upon the hanyou's forehead and wrote something and started chanting. A malicious smile formed on her lips as the words she had written had started glowing.

It was only a matter of time.

"Sango."

Sango looked up from the fire to see Miroku who wore a panicked look on his face. She immediately grabbed her weapon, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her fiance looked pained.

Confused, she put down the weapon, not removing her hand from it entirely, "Tell you what?"

"About your wound?"

Confused, she blinked, "What wound, Miroku? I'm perfectly fine."

The look he gave her was grave.

"You don't have to lie to me. I don't understand why you're not telling me. I found the bandage."

Sango stilled.

_Oh, hell no._

Taken her silence as acquiescence, he leaned forward, earnestly, "Let me help you."

Through gritted teeth, Sango asked, "What _exactly _did you find, Miroku?"

He sighed, under the impression that she still wasn't willing to tell him. Fishing in his robes, he produced the 'evidence'.

"I don't see why -"

_"Miroku, you filthy pervert!"_

It was lights out for Miroku.

**A.N: Just wait. It's coming soon. I'm too sad to write a preview today.**


End file.
